Samurai Senki Shinkenger
by hiro9796
Summary: The Shinkengers had won against many assaults from the Gedoshu and the days had been peaceful. However, a new threat is approaching and this will be a battle full of surprises.
1. Prologue

**Hello, readers. This is my new sequel for Danball Senki Crossover. This time it is with Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. This Super Sentai counterpart is Power Rangers Samurai and Super Samurai by Saban Company. So far among the Sentai Series I had watched, I like this 33rd series the most regarding their weapons and ability to use Mojikara (Power of Characters).**

 **Honestly, I had to admit Super Sentai is more original since they do not drag villains from the next successors into the story next season. However, Saban added something to make it exclusive and original in Power Rangers, like the Battlizer and so on, which the Super Sentai never thought of adding them until the former company applied it.**

Ever since learning the fact that Hiro was a member of the Dream Clan, Haruka became very intrigued to understand more about her son's capability and nature from that clan. Akira approved this as long as it would not risk Hiro's life.

After, Professor Horiguchi had handed over the Crystal Slab and also its related data to the Oozora family since they are more in need of it now than the previous generation of GranSazers. Hence, Haruka had begun researching about her son ever since.

During a couple of days, Hiro had been called to her lab for such purposes. There are a lot of things and events that she managed to see using the ancient device but sadly it was not easy for her to understand it.

Luckily for her, Hiro also had the ability to understand the content of the Crystal Slab, much to her convenience. Currently, the mother and son are inside the former's lab alone, discussing about this matter. Both are sitting on a chair facing each other.

"So, what do you obtain from researching me, Mom?" Hiro asked. Haruka, removing her glasses said, "A lot, Hiro. The secrets and events related to Dream Clan but what intrigue me is your other hidden power besides the healing and upgrading power. After performing a scan on your body, I found an unusual amount of special energy lies in your body"

"Special energy?" Hiro echoed. "I don't know what it is at first but according to the data collected from the Crystal Slab, it is from another clan that associates with the Dream clan. I don't know the name of that clan but I do know that special energy allows the member of that clan to summon something from writing characters" Haruka explained. "Easy to say, you write a character and it will unleashed meaning behind it. For now, I would call it power of characters"

"Power of characters... write a character and it will unleashed meaning behind it" Hiro muttered. "Great!" he exclaimed. "How to use this power is still a mystery for me to tell you and you have to figure it out yourself. But Mom only found that this special energy had something to do with flame" Haruka explained. "Understood, Mom. I'll try my best to figure this out" Hiro vowed.

 **(Cue 'Samurai Sentai Shinkenger')**

Meanwhile in another dimension...

It is just a normal world, an Earth with the countries in it and so on being the same. However, this world had been threaten for centuries by the demons of hell, Gedoshu. These heretics came from the Sanzu River, led by Chimatsuri Dokoku and everyone is afraid of them.

Though, the Shinkengers, led by the Shiba clan together with four retainers, each from different clan had been fighting against the Gedoshu. For centuries, the ancestors and their descendants had been doing the same thing.

This threat rises again and the 18th generation of this family are currently handling them. The head of this Shiba's 18th generation is Shiba Takeru, the current Shinken Red.

He had four retainers that are consist of Ikenami Ryunosuke, Shiraishi Mako, Tani Chiaki and Hanaori Kotoha who are initially complete strangers to him. With the battles filled with hardships, they fought the Gedoshu together and began to understand each other.

Along the way, they gained new powers, Origamis and also a new Shinkenger ally, Shinken Gold. This Shinken Gold is a Sushi seller, Umemori Genta, who is also Takeru's childhood friend. The battles had been toughed even though they powered up but their united feelings managed to make them win through every time.

It is 10 a.m. and at the Shiba Mansion, where the samurais lives, everyone except Genta already had breakfast and finished their morning trainings. The samurais are hanging out in the common room, wearing casual clothing and each sitting at a corner except Takeru who sat on cushion at an elevated platform.

All of them are doing nothing other than playing or spoiling with their respective origamis. "Today is quite peaceful again, just like yesterday" Ryunosuke said out loud, starting a new conversation. "I wonder about that..." Takeru muttered.

"But Gedoshu hadn't been active over the past few days. I suggest we all go have fun for today" Chiaki suggested. "It's been a while since we got peaceful days like this" he remarked. "You're right but what are we going to do today?" Mako asked.

"How about all of us, including Gen-san go to the amusement park?" Kotoha suggested. "We never had time to go together. What do you think, Lord-sama?" she asked. "I guess it's alright" Takeru concurred. "It's not like this chance will come again"

"Oh yeah!" Chiaki exclaimed as he excitedly get up after had his Kuma totem origami folded back to its emblem form. "While we're at it, let's watched a movie and go shopping!" he suggested. The rest also gets up from their seats and had their origami doing the same thing.

"Right, I think I need new clothes" Mako concurred. "Then let's go!" Takeru declared. And so, the five samurais went out of the mansion for their sudden plan. Before that, Takeru informed Hikoma about this and the latter approved their plan for today.

Chiaki contacted Genta to invite him and the latter quickly dressed up casually instead of his usual gold sushi outfit. He also closed his sushi shop for today and brought DaiGoyo, his talking lantern. The two then met the others at the amusement park and together they tried various entertainments.

Before they leave the amusement park, Chiaki purposely insisted that they go into the haunted house, and suggested that Takeru go first. The Samurai Lord quickly back down, much to the surprised of Ryunosuke, Mako and Kotoha. Takeru knew that Chiaki wanted to make fun of him being phobia of the fake ghosts.

It is because Hikoma suddenly blurted that Takeru used to wet his pants after he exited there during the time Genta had a phobia for sushi. At that time, everyone is trying to convince Genta to overcome their fears by facing them.

Yet, Chiaki and Genta purposely teased their lord the same thing again, much to his annoyance. Ryunosuke tried his best not to laugh but Kotoha and Mako secretly chuckled.

They finally figured out why Takeru refused to join them at the amusement park and find it funny. Regardless, Takeru entered the haunted house but ended up collapsing to the floor upon exiting it. Chiaki among all people could not stop laughing but he helped Takeru regained his consciousness as they all have to go watching movie and shopping next.

Going to a nearby shopping complex, they first went to the cinema, buy tickets and watch a movie. Afterwards, they split into groups to buy stuffs they want. Kotoha and Mako formed one group while the rest formed another group.

Like people said, the women took most of their time for shopping and choosing what they want to buy, which Takeru and the boys could not understand why they are like that. Anyway, they finished shopping whatever they want within one hour.

They are still in the city at that time, currently walking their way back to the mansion. "Today is fun!" Chiaki exclaimed. "True. We buy a lot of new clothes and other stuffs" Mako concurred. "This is our first time we all go shopping with Lord" Ryunosuke stated.

"Take-chan, how do you feel about what we did today?" Genta asked. "It's totally fun. I'm happy. When I was young, I never go shopping for things or watch movies that I want on my own or with anyone else other than Jii or the Kuroko. The same thing goes about the amusement park. Usually, Jii will accompany me in the amusement park or watching movie while the Kuroko do the shopping" Takeru admitted. "Thank you" he thanked.

"I'm glad that Lord-sama is happy" Kotoha remarked. "We all do, especially the moments Takeru went into the haunted house" said Chiaki. "Shut up. That part wasn't fun at all" Takeru grumbled and everyone else including DaiGoyo laughed amusingly because of this.

Soon, the laughter was brought to an end by the screams of other people around, which had the samurais' attention. They saw people running away for their life while screaming from a certain path, which made them surprised. "What happened?" Mako asked.

"Let's take a look!" Takeru ordered and the others nodded before all of them leave their stuffs there to check out the situation. While the civilians are running away as further as they can from something that threatens them, the samurais do the opposite.

The six samurais suddenly stop after they passed through the lasts of the running civilians and now currently stood in a spacious area of the city. They wait for a while until something or more than that suddenly came from the horizontal line in their sights.

Those things causing the people to scream had now appeared in front of Takeru and the others, which made them on guard. Of course, the samurais could only think those things that threatened the civilians can only be an Ayakashi or the gang of Nanashi.

However, the samurais were taken by surprise due to their thoughts being wrong. Because the ones that appeared in front of them are nothing but an army of little robots armed with various weapons. Their size are about similar to the samurais' totem origamis.

"What's this?" Mako started. "It's not the Gedoshu" Ryunosuke stated. "What are these little robots?" Chiaki asked. "They're just toys" Genta remarked. "But why the people are running away from toys?" Kotoha asked. Takeru then noticed all of the robots with guns, rifles and launchers began to aim at them.

"You guys! They're coming!" Takeru warned and everyone else become alert by this. Then, those robots started firing bullets, missiles and lasers at the samurais, which caught them by surprise and they quickly split up to dodge the sudden attacks. Though the robots did not stop attacking and followed the samurai.

All of them head towards a nearby building and hide behind the pillars. Takeru, Chiaki and Kotoha hide behind one pillar while the rest are on another pillar nearby. The robots did not proceed to confront the samurais but they continued firing at the pillars where Takeru and the others were at.

"Hey…Hey…Is this for real?!" Chiaki whined. "Why a bunch of toys can open fire?" Genta questioned. "This isn't the time to whine! We had to do something about those fearsome robots" Ryunosuke reminded. "I can't stand my boss be attacked by some toys!" DaiGoyo declared and quickly rushed into the battle, much to everyone's surprise.

"Goyo De! Goyo De! Goyo De!" the lantern started shooting discs from his front waist towards random direction. The discs that were launched hit a few of those robots, cutting them into half and they are totally out of commission.

"Nice one, DaiGoyo. Beat them up!" Genta ordered. Seeing what DaiGoyo did, Takeru thought of something and turned to his allies. "You guys, summoned the origamis and had them fought with DaiGoyo!" Takeru ordered and they nodded.

Then they bring out their totem origamis and tossed them towards where the little robots were. The totem each transformed into their animal mode that is Shishi, Ryuu, Kame, Kuma and Saru respectively. Takeru's Shishi origami and Ryunosuke's Ryuu origami breathe out fire towards some of the robots, burning them while leaving some burnt marks.

Chiaki's Kuma origami, Kotoha's Saru origami and Mako's Kame origami gave some beat up on those robots. DaiGoyo proceeded into firing discs at the robots, knocking some out or cut them due to the very hastily attack. However, those robots would not just stand there to be beaten. They began to fight back against DaiGoyo and the animal origamis.

With the numbers being too many to handle and no time limit, DaiGoyo soon ended up having no disc inside himself while the origamis became exhausted fighting for long period. Now, they are being hit by the robots that are armed with swords, spears, knuckles, axes or hammers. The samurais are now worried upon seeing this.

"Oh no! DaiGoyo is out of disc!" Genta cried panicky. "The Origamis are getting tired" Mako pointed out. "It cannot be helped. Let's lend them a hand" Chiaki proposed. "Yeah" Ryunosuke concurred. "Let's go!" Takeru proclaimed. "Ippitsu Sojo!" "Ikkan Kenjo!"

The samurais each transformed into a Shinkenger using their transformation device, Shodophone and Sushi Changer (Genta only) and gets out of hiding to save their allies. "Sakanamaru!" "Shinkenmaru!" the Shinkengers pulled off their respective swords and began slashing the little robots that are attacking DaiGoyo and the origamis.

Upon saving their allies, Shinken Red and the others kept back their origami after they transformed into their emblem mode. Shinken Gold pick up DaiGoyo in his left hand and had the Jitte Blade equipped on the other hand. "Sorry, Boss" DaiGoyo regrettably apologised.

"Don't worry" Genta assured him. "Focus! Taking out these robots is the main priority!" Takeru alerted as he continued swinging his Shinkenmaru at those robots with the others. "Even if you say so!" Chiaki whined.

The robots began to jump at the Shinkengers while they are slashing. "Their numbers are too many!" Kotoha argued. "We can't keep up at all" Ryunosuke added. With the numbers of robot being too many for them to handle, the Shinkengers soon ended up getting hit rapidly by those toys until all six of them had fallen.

The Shinkengers tried to get up but quickly stop when the little robots made a threatening move by pointing their weapons at them. _Is this the end?_ Takeru thought horribly, seeing how things had currently become.

"Go, Optimus Saber!" a male voice yelled. Then out of nowhere a blue light came and struck the little robots around the Shinkengers. The hit robots soon exploded after being hit. The Shinkengers were left dumbfounded by this. "What's happening?" Mako asked.

The Shinkengers are now focusing on the blue light attacking the other robots. They managed to get a glimpse of the light's true form. It is a little blue-red robot equipped with wings and dual swords. Its size is similar to the opposing little robots. "Now, Hissatsu Function!" the same voice from before cried.

Attack Function: Convoy Sawblade

Optimus Saber put away its weapons, raise its hands to the sky and began gathering yellow energy with high concentration. Then the robot threw the concentrated energy from each hand forward that come into the form of a sawblade disc and there are two formed.

The sawblade discs swiftly passed through all the little robots and made them static. The little robots then exploded at that moment when the sawblades vanished into thin air. There are none left due to the attack just now. Optimus Saber then appeared floating in front of the Shinkengers, who are getting up on their feet.

"Why this robot attacked his allies?" Ryunosuke asked. "Maybe it wasn't their allies" Mako deduced. "Then, this one is an ally?" Chiaki guessed. "Seems like it. It saved us" Genta concurred. "Are you okay?" the same male voice asked.

The Shinkengers turned to the direction of the asking voice. Much to their surprise, they saw a warrior cladded in red armour, with the helmet shaped like a falcon and a Sagittarius sign on the torso. The warrior's gender would definitely male based on the appearance and also the voice.

The red Sagittarius warrior approached the Shinkengers, with a blue phone in his right hand. "Yeah, we're okay. Thank you" Kotoha answered. "Who are you?" Takeru asked. The red warrior then reverted into his human form.

He looks like a young teenager. The boy had blue perm hairstyle, dark brown eyes and slightly pale skin. He wore long sleeve collared orange shirt, blue jeans and white-blue sneakers. "Hiro, Oozora Hiro" the boy introduced himself. "Oozora...Hiro?" Ryunosuke echoed.

 **(Ending '** **Shirokujimuchū Shinkenger** **')**

 **That's it for the prologue. I do noticed that in this particular series, the Shinkengers used their origamis to attack the Gedoshu sometimes. In the Danball Senki W PSP game, Kirito did threw his Deqoo Oz to attack Gardyne, who tried to shoot the former with a gun.**


	2. Friends become enemies

In another realm, there is the Sanzu River with a shipwreck floating in the middle of nowhere. This shipwreck is owned by General Dokoku, the leader of all Gedoshu. What he likes to do is drinking sake. Then there is Hone no Shitari, the brains of Gedoshu. As said, he is a Gedoshu that hungers knowledge but could not stand if Dokoku is irritated and enraged.

Usually, Usukawa Dayu or sometimes refer as Tayu will pluck her shamisen to soothe the enrage Dokoku. However, the General damaged her beloved shamisen when she disobey his order by sparing Juzo's life instead of killing him. Therefore, Tayu is not there for the time being as her despair over her shamisen made her left the ship on her own accord. The one apparently taking her place accompanying the General is Sujigara no Akumaro.

This Gedo is weird, that is for sure and suspicious, as both Dokoku and Shitari knew he is up to no good. Putting that matter aside, Dokoku was irritated like always, kicking or hitting stuffs around and that includes the Nanashi that served him sake.

Shitari could not stand this but it cannot be helped since the previous Shinken Red used the incomplete sealing character to seal the General. This means the leader himself could not went for a sortie even if he want to.

Plus, they had send numerous Ayakashi and Nanashi to cause chaos in the human world for the goal of increasing the water level of the Sanzu River.

However, all of them failed and defeated because of Shinkengers' interference. Therefore, the General could not drink tasty sake or stay long in the human world. "What's wrong, Dokoku-san? You're being irritated again" Akumaro remarked calmly.

"How can I'm not?!" Dokoku berated. "That Shiba head and his Shinkengers foiled our repeated attempts to increase the water level of the Sanzu River" he explained. "Come to think of it, what are you up to, Akumaro?" Shitari questioned. "You've been acting strangely recently"

"Well, pardon me. I had a different plan to increase the Sanzu's water level" Akumaro answered. "How?" Shitari asked. "Look over there" Akumaro pointed at the riverbank with many pebbles. Shitari and Dokoku went to check by looking through the window.

They saw an army of little robots known as LBXs stood on the ground across the ship. "What are those? You're going to increase the water level by using toys? " Dokoku questioned sarcastically.

"You are mistaken if you think those are normal toys. In another human world that is similar to where we Gedoshu would like to invade, these toys caused havoc across the Earth" Akumaro explained. "You...where did you get those?" Shitari questioned.

"That is because of him" Akumaro stated. "Him?" Shitari echoed. "You mean me?" said a foreign male voice. This had the attention of the three Gedoshu, making them focused at a corner of the ship.

Then they saw black fireballs appeared on that section and all of them become one. Afterwards, a being in a brown hooded cloak was formed.

The face is not visible as it was dark but a pair of yellow eyes can be seen instead within the hood. It does not have feet as it was floating though it wore a pair of black gloves below the sleeve. It is worthy to be called a ghost to simplify things. "Who are you, creep?" Dokoku addressed.

"My name is Corroder. I am the evil being from another world" the foreign voice introduced himself as he approached the three Gedo. "Your name is Corroder, huh?" Dokoku repeated. "Correct. I was the one who brought those toys here. However, I did not only brought a bunch of toys" Corroder informed.

"Look over there again" he said. The heretics turned towards the place where they saw the LBXs. Over there, they can see 12 silhouettes appeared standing behind those LBXs but one of them is different in appearance compare to the rest. "T-Those are..." Shitari trailed.

Back in the human world...

It is already night. Takeru and the others brought this boy named Oozora Hiro back to their mansion. If someone asked who carried the stuffs that they samurais bought, they can only be the Kuroko. Right now, all of them are in the common room.

Kusakabe Hikoma was there too as Takeru explained everything happened. The Shiba head sat at where he usually do while Hikoma sat on the floor. "So, the one causing trouble in the city just a while ago were toys consists of little robots?" Hikoma restated.

"They were called Little Battle Experience or short LBX" Takeru informed. "LBX?" Hikoma echoed. "They are not normal toys, that's what I heard from this kid" Takeru explained. Though, the conversation could not proceed because someone is making a racket at the antic samurai armour near Takeru's sitting platform.

"Wow! I never seen a samurai armour in real life before. It looks so real..." Hiro said out loud and excitedly as he touch the helmet of the samurai helmet. "Hey! Don't touch things around as you like, Hiro!" Ryunosuke scolded, stopping the bluenette from touching the antic samurai armour.

"Sorry, I can't stop myself acting like that when I'm excited" Hiro apologised. The bluenette then took a seat in between Ryunosuke and Mako. "So, let me repeat this. You are one of the warriors of the stars called GranSazers that protect the Earth in another world, Hiro. Plus, the toy Optimus Saber that you control using your phone are called LBX, just like those little robots attacking the city..."

"Ji" Takeru called out with an annoying tone and Hikoma quickly turned towards his lord. "Nagai (Too long/Longwinded)!" he scolded. "Oh, sorry. Lord" Hikoma apologised and the bluenette was surprised upon hearing how Takeru was addressed.

"Lord? Takeru-san is a real lord? " Hiro asked. "That's correct. Lord led us samurais into fighting the Gedoshu and always brought victory" Ryunosuke answered. "I see..." Hiro replied. "But why?" he asked.

"You can listen more about that later. Why don't you start telling us how you get in this world? You hadn't told us about that yet" Takeru remarked. "Pardon me. I'll explain it now" said Hiro.

(Flashback with Hiro speaking)

The scene took place at Hiro's home and the bluenette in his current outfit is seen lying on a sofa within the living room. _I was lying on the sofa at my home, doing nothing actually. Then, I felt boring so I decided to have a call my friends and invite them to do something._

Hiro took out his blue CCM and began calling someone, starting from Ban. Though the call was left unanswered and all the bluenette could hear is just the 'Tut' sound. "Ban-san's busy, huh? I'll call someone else" Hiro muttered as he tried calling someone else.

He tried to contact Kazu, Yuuya, Ami, Gouda, and Sendou but unfortunately no one answered his call, much to the bluenette's dismay. He put off his CCM and began to wonder. _That's weird. I guess everyone's busy today but is there something unique on this date?_

He thought hard but could not figure out anything, thinking out more could hurt his brains. _Oh well, thinking too much isn't helping. Maybe I should call Ran-san._ The bluenette then attempted to call the number of his beloved girlfriend, Hanasaki Ran.

Though, his attempt was halted by the sudden ringing bell of his house, indicating someone is outside and the bluenette quickly react. _A guest? Who is it?_ Hiro wondered as he headed towards the entrance while the bell is ringing repeatedly.

"Yes! How can I help you? " Hiro asked upon reaching and opening the door. Without any warning, the bluenette suddenly was pushed back although it would be more appropriate to call it a hug because the guest's arms are around his neck.

The embracer is no one other than Hanasaki Ran, the one Hiro was about to contact. "Ran-san?!" Hiro exclaimed. "I'm glad. You're still here" Ran muttered. There was a hint of worriedness in her tone. "Ran-san, can you explain what's happening?" Hiro requested as he gently broke the hug.

"The truth is I just heard this from your mother. Ban and the others disappeared within the past few days" Ran started. "Disappeared, you say?!" Hiro responded, shocked by the news. "Yes but not only them. Jin, Jessica and Asuka also disappeared" Ran added. "I was shocked and quickly came here to check if you're doing okay"

The redhead then hugged her lover once again and Hiro subconsciously return her embrace. _Jin-san, Jessica-san and Asuka-san...Wait. Aren't they the GranSazers that were placed overseas by default?_ Hiro thought and began to realise something.

"So here you are...Sazer Mithras!" a sinister male voice exclaimed. The couple then let go of their hug, turned towards the direction of the voice and saw something they would describe as fearsome, like a ghost. It is a floating hooded brown cloak without even any matter in it.

Despite not having a body and faceless, it had a scary pair of yellow eyes in the hood. Plus, it had black gloves floating and attaching to the sleeves. "And what do you know...Sazer Tarious is here too. I guess that's what they call killing two birds with one stone" the ghost continued.

"Who are you?! And how do you know who we are?!" Hiro questioned harshly. "My name is Corroder, one of the evil spirits lingering deep in this world long ago. And for your second question, there is nothing that we did not know about when it comes to world conquest" the ghost introduced.

"What is your goal and what do you want with us?" Ran questioned. "Simple. Getting rid of you protectors of Earth and bring this planets to ruin" Corroder answered. "And just so you know, 10 of you are already within my grasp" he informed. "Take a look at this"

Corroder then raised his left palm facing upward and something was summoned on the air. It is a large purple energy sphere and there are 10 unconscious people floating, scattered randomly inside it. Those 10 people are none other than the new generation of GranSazers consist of Ban, Ami, Kazu, Jin, Yuuya, Kirito, Jessica, Sendou, Gouda and Asuka.

Hiro and Ran are completely dumbstruck by this epiphany. Though anger soon fills in their mind as they already knew who was responsible for their friends being missing. "Corroder! Release them at once!" Hiro demanded. "Sorry to break it for you but defeat me first" Corroder claimed.

"Fine! We'll make you regret you for your actions!" Ran declared. The couple then performed their left arm movement and transformed into GranSazers. Ran was Sazer Mithras and Hiro was Sazer Tarious. "Swan Sector!" "Falcon Bow!" Mithras and Tarious summoned their respective signature weapon, a pair of fans and a golden bow.

"Bran Tornado!" "Burning Falcon!" the two of them performed their respective special moves. Mithras launches a flamethrower tornado by swinging the fans while Tarious shoots out a giant fiery arrow. Though Corroder put on a sneer look before extending his right palm forward.

The incoming attacks from Tarious and Mithras were diverted to two separate directions and could not reached Corroder directly, rendering them ineffective. The two members of Flame Tribe were shocked by this. "No..." Hiro muttered in disbelief.

"So impatient aren't you? Don't you two ever heard to learn about your enemies first before going all out? " Corroder advised. Still maintaining his posture, Corroder's right palm extended forward like a rubber while enlarging quickly. Leaving no chance to react, Mithras was grabbed and sent to the same energy sphere by the enemy's hand.

Mithras was quickly electrocuted upon entering the sphere, causing her to become unconscious and reverted to her human form, Ran. "Ran-san!" Hiro called out. Though he does not have time to worry about her since Corroder's hand grabbed Tarious tight, suffering him. "Fool! Didn't people told you not to let your guard down? " Corroder reminded.

As the situation was thought to become worse, Tarious' body suddenly glowed red and without any warning, Corroder's hand was set on fire. The burning flame felt detestable for Corroder, forcing him to let go of Tarious and became panicked. He tried to put away the flames by swinging and eventually the flame went out.

Tarious who was standing unstably, left stunned by this sudden epiphany though he understands nothing about what just happened and why. _What in the world is going on?_ Hiro thought. "No choice. I'll have to retreat..." Corroder muttered.

Suddenly, a large black portal appeared behind him and his body quickly reversed towards it along with the energy spheres containing Hiro's friends. "We'll meet again, Tarious" said Corroder. "Wait!" Hiro cried and began chasing after Corroder.

Though by the time he began chasing, Corroder had already entered the portal and disappeared. To make things worse, the portal begun to shrink and disappearing swiftly. Be it now or never, Tarious step up and make a jump for it. Somehow by luck, he managed to enter the portal just in the nick of time.

(Flashback end)

"Afterwards, I found myself standing on one of the city's building. Neither Corroder nor my friends are around so I began to find them. While searching around for that abductor and my friends, I stumbled upon you all in trouble with LBXs. The rest is what's happening now" Hiro concluded.

"Corroder, huh?" Chiaki muttered. "Judging from what Hiro-kun said, that ghost is definitely strong" Mako deduced. "Not to mention, those LBXs are very troubling. DaiGoyo and the origamis can't handle them by themselves if they are high in numbers" Genta concurred and Kotoha nodded concurringly.

"What should we do, Lord?" Ryunosuke asked. "If this Corroder guy had some connection to the Gedoshu and LBXs, we definitely cannot ignore this matter at all cost. Those LBXs might be worth for them to increase the Sanzu's water level from humans' negative emotions" Takeru explained. "So, does that mean you all are willing to help me?" Hiro guessed.

"Yeah. You'll handle those LBXs for us and in return, we'll help you in saving your friends" Takeru stated. "Thank you very much, Shinkengers" Hiro thanked and bowed accordingly. "Rest well for tonight" Hikoma ordered. "Yes!" Hiro abided.

Next morning...

Takeru's four main retainers are training kendo in the yard. Although kendo is usually done in the dojo and requires full equipment, Ryunosuke and the others are wearing kendogi and hakama only while wielding their shinai.

Hiro who happened to wake up at that time stumbled upon them while walking through the corridor. He told the samurais not to mind him when they noticed him. Feeling intrigued, he decided to sit down and watch them practising.

The bluenette then saw each two sparring against each other. Ryunosuke against Chiaki and Kotoha against Mako. Hiro seems awed and a little jealous when he thinks about himself. Because all his LBXs main way of fighting is dual-wielding but he never had any experience in any sword-related martial arts.

As much as he like to use dual-wielding for himself, he needs to master swordsmanship in one wielding first. Putting that part aside, Kotoha and the others seemed very skilful in this, as if they already had training since their young age. _Wow, they are amazing._ Hiro thought.

"Do you have any interest in kendo or polish your swordsmanship?" Hikoma asked. The sudden question made the bluenette surprised as he turned his head towards his right. Hikoma is sitting right next to him, which he hardly noticed.

"Oh, yes but I don't have any experience at all for myself. I only had my LBXs to do that. Seeing Ryunosuke-san and the others sparring like real samurais makes me a little jealous. There's a wide gap between me and them in terms of skill" Hiro admitted.

"That's because Lord and the others, except Genta were trained the path of samurai from little. Putting Chiaki aside who didn't took his training seriously before, Shinkengers need to master themselves in terms swordsmanship and also Mojikara" Hikoma stated.

"Mojikara?" Hiro echoed. "It's the Shinkengers ability to call forth almost anything like horses, fishing poles and others by writing kanjis in the correct strokes. You summon things by writing the kanjis that had meanings. Every samurai had their own unique elemental kanjis that they inherited. Lord is fire, Ryunosuke is water, Chiaki is tree, Mako is wind, and Kotoha is earth while Genta is light" Hikoma explained.

"Do you understand that?" he asked and Hiro shook his head. "Then, I'll show you" Takeru declared. The bluenette then saw Takeru entering the yard with a navy hakama and kendogi before facing the two.

In his right hand is his Shodophone and lord shift the phone to brush mode. Takeru then wrote the character '鸬' properly on nothing but air. Then a red scarf appeared from the written character and Takeru grabbed it before lobbing it to Hiro.

The bluenette managed to catch it and he was completely surprised. "Wow, is this real?" Hiro asked in awe. "Yes. This is Mojikara" Hikoma answered. The bluenette then remembered what his mother said about the power of characters. Knowing this might be the power he searched for, Hiro suddenly requested out loud "Takeru-san. Can you... teach me swordsmanship and Mojikara? "

Hearing this makes everyone to suddenly stop doing what they did. Takeru did not budge but the rest stared at Hiro. Without even turning around or saying it politely, Lord answered sternly, "No, I refuse"

This answer not only surprised the bluenette but also Kotoha and the rest. "Why?" Hiro asked. "This is not a game, kid. Not just anyone can be a samurai or a Shinkenger. Same goes for producing Mojikara. You should just go playing with your toy and beat the other toys, kid. Don't get into any irrelevant stuffs. We're not helping you with that" Takeru ordered so bluntly. Finally losing his patience after hearing this, Hiro said, "Can you stop calling me 'kid', huh? Geezer!"

"Gee...? Geezer?!" Takeru echoed with a hint of anger. "I am already 14 years old and if you called me a kid, then it's only obvious that you're a geezer" Hiro retorted with his arms crossed.

"You. . !" Takeru snarled and approached the sitting bluenette before grabbing the latter's shirt. "What's wrong, want to fight?" Hiro questioned coldly. Afraid a brawl would start, Ryunosuke and the others including Hikoma quickly came and stopped their lord.

"Stop, Takeru!" said Chiaki. "Calm down, Lord!" Ryunosuke advised. "Didn't I reminded you not to lose your temper so easily?" Hikoma reminded. Though Takeru did not budge for a bit, his emotions still remain angry from the insult Hiro gave him.

The fight was brought to a halt when a loud bell is ringing across the mansion and everyone heard that. It is the bell from the Sukima (Crevice) sensor, which the samurais knew and that when it rings there is trouble from Gedoshu.

Knowing that in mind, Takeru reluctantly let go of the bluenette and went to change his clothes with the other samurais. Hikoma went to the common room. Hiro, not knowing what is happening follows Hikoma to the same place too.

Upon reaching the common room and where the Sukima sensor is, Hikoma grabbed the orange stick with a label that comes out from the black hexagonal box. "563" Hikoma read. The Kuroko responsible for showing the location pulled off a map and pinpoint it to Hikoma.

Much to Hiro's surprise, the samurais changed their clothes pretty quick as they had already arrived. "It's Ugetsu-Cho" Hikoma stated. "Let's go, you guys! Ji, contact Genta" Takeru ordered. "Yes" Hikoma abided. Takeru and the others quickly went out of the mansion.

Hiro, who was still inside told Hikoma that he is going too and the latter approved since no one can tell if the trouble was caused by Gedoshu or LBXs. The bluenette then followed the samurais to the stated place.

Ugetsu-Cho. This is just a piece of the whole city of Japan. In this current location, people are screaming and running with fear. The buildings and stuffs around were being destroyed. The ones responsible for that are the gang of Nanashi and a number of LBXs.

Hiro and also the six samurais had just arrived at the scene. DaiGoyo was absent though. "Lord, looks like the LBXs definitely had some connection to the Gedoshu. They're working with the Nanashi" Ryunosuke assumed, from what he can obviously see. "Yeah" Takeru agreed.

"So those ugly small fries of Gedoshu are called Nanashi, huh?" Hiro guessed. "No wonder you all called them heretics" he stated. "Don't get in our way! You get those LBXs" Takeru reminded sternly. "Yes, yes, stuck up Geezer" Hiro retorted. "Let's go!" Takeru declared.

The samurais transformed into Shinkengers and deal with the Nanashi. As for Hiro, he summoned his LBX, Optimus Saber and battles the LBXs. The LBXs are just the same mass produced LBX like Deqoo, Gladiator, Warrior, Amazoness and many more.

Those LBXs and Nanashi fight back but they hardly proved to be a match for Optimus Saber and Shinkengers respectively. Plus, their numbers are not that many so the heroes finished them pretty quick. The Shinkengers regroup and same does for Hiro.

"Good job, you guys" Takeru praised. "And you too, kid..." he congratulated but unfriendly to Hiro. "Thanks for the compliment...GEEZER!" Hiro pouted and turned around with his arms crossed. "Take-chan, what happened?" Genta asked, not aware of what is happening.

"As always, you are obstinate and stuck up on others upon their first meeting" Mako remarked. There is a hint of sarcasm in her tone. Shinken Red did nothing but responded with a snort. "Lord-sama, please. You better call it a truce" Kotoha humbly suggested.

"Didn't we promised to save Hiro's friends?" Ryunosuke reminded. _I can't believe this arrogant guy is a lord. But what bugs me is why his allies keep fawning over him?_ Hiro thought. Shinken Red still did not give any respond, much to his allies' annoyance.

Though, something catches his attention and also the others including Hiro. That is they noticed a mist appearing and 11 silhouettes coming out from it. With the wind carried the mist away, they saw the true identity of the 11 silhouettes.

Hiro recognised them very well as they were none other than Ran and the others, much to his relief. "Ran-san! Everyone!" Hiro called out. "Hiro, who are they?" Ryunosuke asked. "It's them, my captured friends. They must have escaped from the enemy somehow" Hiro told him. "Good for you, Hiro" Chiaki stated. "Yes!" Hiro agreed.

Though for Shinken Red, he does not seems to agree with his retainers' statement. Because, he doubt there is definitely something wrong with Hiro's friends. Their eyes had the same stern look and seems lifeless. Shinken Yellow also noticed this too.

"But, Hiro-kun there is something wrong with them" Kotoha remarked. Hearing that, everyone else and the bluenette turned towards Ran and the others. They also noticed this and find it odd. "Everyone...what's wrong?" Hiro asked.

Suddenly, without even giving a reply, a Nanashi's sword appeared in Ran's right hand from a purple flame and she quickly swung it horizontally. In just one swung, a wave of typhoon was unleashed from it and forced Hiro and the Shinkengers to take cover.

Afterwards, they saw Ran and the others transformed into their GranSazer's form without even doing their signature movement. Plus, they did not wield their signature weapons but instead weapons that belongs to the Nanashi.

Lion, Pisces and Tawlon each wields the Nanashi's slightly Y-shaped halberd. Visuel, Dail and Gorbion each wields a rifle. Like Mithras, Tragos wields a sword too while the rest wields bow and arrows. "These guys are the GranSazers?" Genta guessed. "Be careful, they're coming!" Takeru warned as he noticed the GranSazers with bows and rifles are about to attack.

Then the GranSazers with the rifles and bows began shooting at Hiro and the Shinkengers. Hiro quickly dodge roll to the side while the Shinkengers parry the attacks. "What's wrong, everyone?! It's me, Hiro" Hiro shouted. "No use!" yelled Corroder.

Hiro and the Shinkengers turned towards the direction of the voice, which is on their right side and saw Corroder floating in the sky. "Your friends is under my control. They're my servants now" the ghost claimed. "What?!" Ryunosuke and the others exclaimed.

"Damn you! Turned them back to normal!" Hiro demanded angrily. "If you want them back to normal that much, you better do it yourself" Corroder retorted. Clenching his teeth and fists, Hiro then transformed into Sazer Tarious and plunge in towards his friends.

Upon approaching the other GranSazers, they began to attack Tarious while hardly spoke anything. Tarious parry every of their attacks but did not fight back. "Stop it, everyone! Open your eyes!" Hiro begged. Unfortunately, his words did not reach their heart and to make things worse, Mithras and Tragos attacks Tarious the moment he left an opening.

"Hiro!" Ryunosuke and Chiaki called out. The other Shinkengers began to make their way for helping Tarious. "Don't interfere!" Corroder warned as he clicks his fingers on his left hand. Many yellow lasers materialised in the air and they were directed towards the Shinkengers, forcing them to halt their movements.

"Your opponent is him!" the ghost claimed as he clicks his fingers on the other hand. Then across a pillar that is not far from them, a familiar figure came out from behind it. The Shinkengers were surprised when they saw the figure. It looks exactly like Shiba Takeru, except he wore completely black clothing and his face gave a sinister look.

"Lord?!" Ryunosuke exclaimed. Still confused, the other Shinkengers keep glancing a few times at that Takeru and the Shinken Red with them. Of course, they knew who the real Takeru is, which is the one currently transformed into Shinken Red. "But the real Takeru is here" Mako stated. Then the other Takeru took out his own Shodophone and wrote the word '火', "Ippitsu Sojo!"

The other Takeru transformed into Shinken Red too except he was added another garment when his gear was surrounded by black flames. An identical long cloak jacket was equipped to this Shinken Red, except it was black instead of white.

Everyone was speechless, including the real Shinken Red. "Behold, this is the Shinkenger that had fallen to Gedo. Gedo Shinken Red!" Corroder pronounced. "Gedo Shinken Red...?" Genta echoed. "Do it, Gedo Shinken Red!" Corroder ordered and the Shinkengers become alerted.

Gedo Shinken Red then draw out his Shinkenmaru (With the Shishi disc equipped) from the left side of the golden belt and plunged towards the Shinkengers. They tried to fight back but as everyone already knew, Takeru was the strongest among them.

Therefore, they were obviously no match against Gedo Shinken Red. He slashed on the other Shinkengers with flames from the sword while parrying their attacks. Though, everyone was more surprised when their Shinken Red is no match for Gedo Shinken Red and ended up like the others.

It is obvious, Gedo Shinken Red was powered up with something similar to Kyoryumaru or Inromaru but not the real Shinken Red. Gedo Shinken Red then spun the disc on his Shinkenmaru and the Shinkenmaru he was holding was spiralled by flames.

"Kaen No Mai!" Gedo Shinken Red swung his sword a few times, unleashing a barrage of flames towards the Shinkengers. The Shinkengers got hit and ended up defeated as they sprawled on the floor while already reverted to their human form.

Plus, they could not stood quickly. As for Tarious, the other GranSazers relentlessly attacked him with Nanashi's weapons. Shot by arrows and bullets, pierce by halberds and slashed by swords from his friends, Tarious had fallen and reverted to Hiro, with Mithras dealing the final blow on him. The bluenette ended up unconscious from the repeated attacks from his friends.

"Hiro!" "Hiro-kun!" the samurais called out for him. The brainwashed GranSazers then regroup with Gedo Shinken Red and they stood about beneath Corroder. "How do you like that, Shinkengers? Having your own leader kicking your butts? " Corroder questioned sinisterly.

"What are you talking about? That Shinken Red of yours isn't Lord! He's an imposter!" Ryunosuke proclaimed. "Lord-sama is nothing like him" Kotoha supported. "Imposter?" Corroder echoed and he wiggled his right index finger at the samurais, meaning it is a no-no sign.

"This is indeed your beloved Shinken Red, except this is just an image of him from the future" he stated. "What do you mean?!" Chiaki questioned with anger. "In the future, the Shiba Head had fallen into Gedo and became like you saw now. The same goes for his actions. But, too bad that I can only make a replica of Gedo Shinken Red instead of bringing the real one from the future" Corroder explained.

"You lie! Take-chan isn't like that!" Genta protested. "Yeah! You're just making things up!" Mako condemned. "You obviously are lying" Chiaki pointed out. "If it is really a lie, then I can never make a replica of Gedo Shinken Red. But the fact that I can make a replica of him is because he really existed. Regardless, you are free to believe this or not. I only told you the truth that shall fall upon your leader in the future" Corroder countered.

The samurais remain silent and speechless by this. Is it true that Takeru will fall to Gedo and become Gedo Shinken Red? Even for Takeru, he started to actually think this is the prelude of something that shall fall upon him, like a nightmare.

"Then, let's meet another time, Shinkengers" Corroder bids his farewell. He along with Gedo Shinken Red and the 11 GranSazers exited from the human world through a nearby crevice. The Shinkengers were left completely stunned by this sudden epiphany.

 **That's it for this chapter. I will inform through the review if there is any delay or so on. Rate and Review like always. Good day.**


	3. The truth about Takeru

**By the way, I forgot to tell that this story takes place after episode 38 and before episode 39 of Shinkengers. I sometimes made mistakes without even looking at it first such as the places and meanings of some words but I'll try my best to make it perfect.**

That night in the Shiba mansion, the Shinkengers were hurt badly and so does Hiro from the battle before. The bluenette is sleeping on a Japanese futon, covered by a blanket after being treated by the Kuroko. He had been like that since they return in the evening.

As for the Shinkengers except Takeru, they are currently resting in the common room after receiving their treatment as well. Hikoma was informed about Hiro's friends being manipulated and also the appearance of Gedo Shinken Red.

He was quite shocked too by this bad news. Everyone had been wondering about whether the fact that Takeru would fell into Gedo is true or false. "Hey, you guys. What do you guys think about what Corroder said? Do you really think that Takeru would fall to Gedo?" Chiaki asked out loud.

"To be honest, I'm scared if that's true. Having Lord-sama as an enemy, I...can't fight him" Kotoha admitted. "I don't want to fight Takeru in that as well" Mako concurred. "You guys! Do you seriously think that Take-chan will turn into that?!" Genta berated.

The others remain silent by this and while on the note, Chiaki noticed that Ryunosuke had not spoken anything at all since the conversation started. Like others, he is worrying about the same matter but no one can tell what his opinion since he does not says it.

"Ryunosuke. You hadn't say anything about this" Chiaki remarked. "What is your opinion about if Takeru become a Gedo?" he asked. "You...! Don't tell me you really think Take-chan will turn into that?!" Genta questioned angrily. "I won't make any excuse!" Ryunosuke proclaimed.

Everyone else had their attentions on Ryunosuke while Genta keeps his mouth shut. "Ryu-san..." Kotoha muttered. "True, I'm scared that Lord will turn his katana with the intention to kill us. But! I refused to believe that Lord will become a Gedo" Ryunosuke admitted.

"Ryunosuke..." Mako muttered. "But I'm not worried about that. No one could actually predict what will actually happened in the future. Even if we know beforehand, we may still not be able to prevent that from happening" Ryunosuke started.

"By the way, everyone was aware that Mojikara is able to counter most of Gedoshu's dark magic, right? That's why we needed to use this if we want to save Lord. But what will happened if we try to save Lord using Mojikara? That's what I'm worried about" he continued.

Mako, Chiaki and Kotoha already had an idea where this conversation is going and what Ryunosuke is trying to express for them. "What're you trying to say?" Genta asked confusedly. "Genta. Do you know that some characters are not meant to be used on humans?" Mako asked. "No... Wait a second, I don't understand what you're trying to say" Genta remarked.

"Listen carefully, Genta. An Ayakashi called Hitomidama had manipulated me and Tora Origami before into fighting against Lord and the others using his dark magic. Lord was the one that saved us by infusing Mojikara into our body" Ryunosuke began.

"So? What's the problem?" Genta asked. "Mojikara can be an ability with the properties of a double-edged sword, Gen-san. Lord-sama may succeed in repelling the Ayakashi's spell at that time using Mojikara but there is a high chance that Ryu-san will die from being infused too much of it" Kotoha explained. "Really?!" Genta asked in surprised and everyone else nodded.

"That's what Ryunosuke and the rest of us were worried about. If we managed to dispel the spell that manipulated Takeru using Mojikara, we might ended up killing him in the process" Chiaki concluded. Genta reacted nothing but being silent and anxious upon hearing this. No one is angry with him to act like that as they knew he understands.

The sushi seller himself did not want to say the wrong word that would bring more misunderstanding or problems. As proved by one of the sayings, sometimes silent is the best action because words can hurt others more except in some cases. For this situation, silent is the best answer.

Silent continues to fill at the tatami room and among the samurais, at least until everyone starting from Mako noticed Hiro stood just behind the gate. The bluenette had bandages around his face and also forehead.

"Hiro-kun...were you there the whole time, listening to our conversation?" Mako asked. "Not really. I only heard about half" Hiro told them as he walked and sat near them. The bluenette did flinched a bit upon sitting, probably due to the wounds he had.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't move too much" Kotoha stated. "That's right. You might opened up any of your wounds" Genta concurred. "Don't worry. I'll do that soon" Hiro assured them. "More importantly, I wanted to ask a lot of things from everyone, relating to Takeru-san" he stated.

Meanwhile, at a shrine within a mountain...

A bandaged Takeru is wearing his dark blue kendogi and hakama while wielding the Shinkenmaru, practising his swordsmanship there for three hours. During those hours, he keeps slashing, parrying and dodging around while fighting an invisible opponent.

Afterwards, he fell to his knees and began breathing heavily because of exhaustion. He then remembers about the battle he had today. There was another Takeru, who transformed into an evil version of Shinken Red, Gedo Shinken Red.

Although he was just a replica, Gedo Shinken Red is indeed strong, possibly more than the current Takeru. Even though Ryunosuke and the others refused to believe what Corroder said about Takeru will fall into Gedo, the current Takeru actually believe that. Clenching the ground hard, Takeru could only grunt when thinking about this.

To be frank, the samurai lord himself was actually scared. He had people who respected and fawned all over him. However, he would eventually turn his katana against them and possibly taking their lives.

 _I...will fall to Gedo? That's impossible! I don't want that to happen! I lied to those guys by having them entrusting their lives for me. For me to fall into Gedo and might ended up taking their lives, I cannot let that happen. Definitely!_ Takeru vowed in himself.

"So this is where you've been, Takeru-san?" a familiar voice asked all of a sudden. Turning towards the direction of the voice, Takeru saw the one who asked that question. It was Oozora Hiro. Takeru stood up and gave a glare at him before continuing his training again.

"Leave me alone! If you came here to mock me or something just go back to the mansion already! I want to train" Takeru scolded and Hiro sighed. "Hey, I'm not here to start a catfight. I came here to apologise" said the bluenette.

"For what?" Takeru questioned, not even facing the bluenette. "A lot and most of them were bad things that I thought and said about you" Hiro answered. Hearing this, Takeru stopped swinging his Shinkenmaru and looked at the bluenette directly.

"I asked this question to Ryunosuke-san and the others. Why everyone serves, fawns and worries about Takeru-san even though he seems to have bad personalities? Everyone had their own personal reasons but what they had in common is that they are willing to entrust their lives for you" Hiro began.

"Kotoha-san wants to do her best to fight with you. Chiaki-san wanted to surpass you as a Shinkenger. Genta-san wants to keep his promise that he made for you in fighting the Gedoshu together during your childhood. Mako-san seems intrigued to know more about you. Ryunosuke-san said he was raised to support you, even if you found him annoying and he wanted to perform his duty well until the end" he continued.

"Speaking of them, they were worried about you. Everyone is talking about your future self that had fallen into Gedo. To be honest, everyone were all scared about what they would do if that really happens to you later, especially when your live is on the line if they tried to save you with Mojikara" said the bluenette.

"Those guys..." Takeru muttered anxiously. Of course, he is worried as well. He might ended up killing his allies sooner or later when he falls to Gedo. He still remembered clearly that Ryunosuke nearly got killed when trying to infuse Shinken Blue with Mojikara. Now, the situation is completely different but still worth to be call a nightmare.

They might ended up killing him instead and Takeru knew that he must not blame them if Ryunosuke and the others could not save him alive. "Takeru-san" Hiro called out and the samurai lord looked at the bluenette. "I have something to tell you"

Hiro then told Takeru that the former had a situation that is similar to the one currently occurring. The only difference is that it was really the person from the future instead of a replica. That person was the villain, victim and indeed Future Hiro.

"I see...Your future self actually become evil, huh?" Takeru repeated after hearing the stories from Hiro. "Yes but you are very much lucky, Takeru-san. In that other world, people sees me as a pure entity of evil. I was totally upset and my minds had gone crazy. At least, that did not happened to you yet. That's why I could understand your feelings about this a lot" Hiro explained. Takeru remained silent for a while.

"At that time, what did you do?" Takeru asked, breaking the silence. "Probably what you would do before. Thinking about what should I do to handle this, selfishly leave my friends and take things into my own hands, perhaps? But I learn that won't be enough. I needed to tell someone my feelings and things that bothered me. I also must trust my allies and do what I can only do. Otherwise, I cannot solved this matter" Hiro advised.

Takeru then remained silent before turning his back on the bluenette. "Hiro, do you think you can keep secrets?" Takeru asked. "Of course! Secrets were meant to be kept hidden from others. I won't tell anyone else. The least I could hope to prevent it is that I will make myself forget that secret" Hiro explained.

"You sure gave longwinded answers for almost every question. Keep it short" Takeru ordered. "Yes...yes" Hiro grumbled. "Then, what is it that you wanted me to keep a secret?" he asked. Taking a deep breath, Takeru then faces the bluenette again.

However, this time he stare seriously and Hiro could tell that Takeru was resolved about telling his secret. "I...am not the true 18th head of Shiba clan" Takeru confessed. "Eh?" Hiro muttered. The bluenette was indeed surprised by this confession.

Interpreting the words that Takeru said, Hiro got some rough idea about it. "Does that mean, you're... not the real Shinken Red?" Hiro guessed. "That's right" Takeru confirmed. This makes the bluenette intrigued even more. "Can you explain everything from the start?" Hiro asked and Takeru nodded.

"I am just a Kagemusha or in other words, a decoy to fool the eyes of the Gedoshu. The true heir to the Shiba clan was actually Princess Shiba Kaoru, the daughter to the previous Shiba head, who is also her father. Her father died after being killed by Dokoku but not before using the incomplete sealing character on him. My role is to buy as much time as possible for the Princess to fully master the sealing character" Takeru explained. "To conclude this rambling, I lied about being the 18th head of Shiba clan to almost everyone, especially Ryunosuke and the others. Other than being a big liar, I am...nothing"

Hiro was actually shocked to learn about this fact. Takeru lied about being the 18th head of Shiba clan? Plus, he had to be a decoy to fool the Gedoshu. Silence continued to fill the atmosphere.

"Does Ryunosuke-san and the others knew about this?" Hiro asked, breaking the silence again. "They knew nothing at all, not even the Kuroko. The only ones in the mansion that knew this were just me and Ji" Takeru stated. "If this true reaches the Gedoshu, who knows what will happen to this world? To Ryunosuke and the others?"

Hearing this question to be brought upon makes Hiro understands the reason why Takeru lied and keep the truth a secret. He does not need to ask further about this matter.

Words are not needed to tell the bluenette the reasons for Takeru's depression. If the enemy knew that the 18th Shiba head was an imposter, what will happen to Ryunosuke and the others? They might die and the Gedoshu will easily conquer this world.

Putting that part aside, Takeru lied to Ryunosuke and the others. He did heard from Ji that Takeru was completely against bringing his retainers and also Genta involved in this battle. Now that Hiro knew the truth about Takeru, he can conclude what he got.

Takeru may not mention it but he honestly did not want Ryunosuke and the others to entrust their lives for him. Because he deceived them into thinking he was the real samurai lord and head of Shiba clan. They might die carelessly, senselessly and meaninglessly on the wrong person they should protect.

With the appearance of Gedo Shinken Red and knowing the future that shall fall upon Takeru, Takeru himself was completely depressed. This liar himself will soon ended up hurting others, especially the ones that he lied to.

If the bluenette was in Takeru's shoes, he would feel the same way that are sadness and pain as the latter. It does really hurt to have people who called yourself with the title that you did not deserved to be addressed with.

For Takeru's case, he was called 'Lord' or 'Lord-sama'. It is painful to have others risking their lives and may ended up losing them for yourself.

To put things right, Ryunosuke and the others should fight together with, entrust their lives for and protect the real Shiba head, Princess Shiba Kaoru in the first place, not for Takeru. Still, Hiro does not disagree with the fact that Takeru is nothing.

 **(Play music: Shinkenger OST 'Something Treasured Left Behind')**

"Takeru-san, do you really think that you're nothing?" Hiro asked. "Yeah..." Takeru confirmed frankly. "There's nothing left for me. None of the truth matters compared to that lie. No one can changed the fact that I lied to everyone, including you." he explained. "Sorry..."

Hearing Takeru apologised makes the bluenette sighed and felt concerned about the former even though he hated him initially. "Takeru-san...what you would you do once this truth reaches Ryunosuke-san and the others?" Hiro asked again.

"I...will set things straight for them, leave that mansion and never see them again...for good" Takeru answered and looked up to the skies. "I'm sure that will be the best decision for them" he said, gazing at the stars. Hiro stared again at Takeru's face.

He seems more depressed than before, especially when he mentioned that he will not see Ryunosuke and the others again. There is a slight flow of tears over his eyes. Hiro can tell that Takeru really had been connected to the hearts of Ryunosuke and the others. For Takeru to cut off his bonds with them, that truly hurts him.

"I...don't think Ryunosuke-san and the others will approve your decision, even if you ordered them to respect it" said Hiro, grabbing Takeru's attention. "I don't know what the others would say but if I were Chiaki-san, I will be depressed if Takeru-san left. He said you were strong and wanted to surpass you. Even if you're not the real Shinken Red, he would definitely wanted to surpass you. For a big liar, you're pretty strong"

"Hiro..." Takeru muttered. "Since you spent a lot of time with Ryunosuke-san and the others, you unknowingly created a bond for each of them. In other words, they're very attached to you. Plus, I don't think you're nothing. You do have something as yourself. I'm sure the others think the same way. If you really were nothing, Chiaki-san won't decide that he wanted to surpass you. Everyone won't entrust their lives for you and you may not even come this far if you really are nothing" Hiro continued.

Hearing this, Takeru could turned his face away from the bluenette and shed tears. Hiro remains silent as the crying Takeru reminds the bluenette about himself, who regrets and felt sad about something. When someone finally shed tears for keeping their sadness inside them too long, it is best to let them release out all their true feelings. Later, the two of them walked themselves back to the mansion after Takeru had settled down from his sadness.

 **That's it for this chapter. I know that the truth is actually revealed bit by bit starting from episode 44 but I feel that I want to quick the pace this time. And that, Takeru did told someone about his big secrets. I may not be updating fast like this again since I got test next week. Plus, I got tons of assignments and projects in college. Please Rate and Review. Good day for everyone.**


	4. A New Shinken Red

**Here's another quick update. Next week and so on will be busy so the update will probably be delayed.**

Hiro had just talk some senses or so it may seem to Takeru. Right now, both are walking back to the mansion through a path surrounded by trees. One may scream in fear because the rustling trees at night gave the creepy idea that someone is following you from behind.

However, if one is not alone, then he/she would not be scared. Hiro can get scared of the dark too sometimes but that will not happen with Takeru by his side. "Hey, Takeru-san. Why you are willing to share your secrets with me?" Hiro asked while walking.

"Who knows?" Takeru shrugged. "I also don't understand why I wanted to share secrets with you. Maybe because I feel right to talk about it to you compare to the rest" he admitted. "Well, don't worry about your secrets. I won't reveal to anyone else" Hiro assured him.

"I just hope you'll forget it the sooner you tried to reveal my secrets" Takeru said bluntly. There is a hint of sarcasm or perhaps distrust would be more appropriate. "There you go again, with that rude attitude again" Hiro sighed.

"But thanks to you, I think I'm calm again, except...I still don't know what I can or should do" Takeru admitted. "Don't force it. Takes one step at a time to solve for one problem. We got tons of them occurring at the same time" Hiro advised.

Suddenly, Hiro's Knuckle Riser rang, which interrupted the mood as they noticed. "Excuse me for a while" Hiro pardoned and Takeru does not mind by responding with a nod. The bluenette then walks some distance away from the lord and stood behind a nearby tree to get some privacy.

Hiro raised up his left hand to the level of his shoulder while clenching it to a fist. Then, a virtual image, with same exact colour and everything of his mother in her lab coat appeared standing on the blue gem of Hiro's Knuckle Riser. The exception in his mother is that she did not wore her glasses.

"Mom!" Hiro exclaimed, excited to see his mother. "Hiro, can you hear me?" Haruka asked. "Yes! Loud and clear" Hiro answered confidently. "Are you okay?" Haruka asked concernedly. "Yes" Hiro answered again.

"Thank goodness, you're all right" Haruka sighed in relief. "I keep trying to reach you ever since you went missing but I failed many times. I couldn't even reach Ran-chan and the others. Where are you right now?" she asked. "The past, perhaps?" Hiro guessed. "But more importantly, I have something urgent to explain" he said.

Afterwards, Hiro began to explain to Haruka about what happened, particularly the part where Ran and the rest were manipulated by Corroder. "I see... Ran-chan and the others are manipulated to fight you...This is truly shocking" Haruka commented worriedly after hearing the full story.

"Not only that, Mom. In my view, everyone is individually very much stronger than me. I can tell from the damage I received. All of them were fortified with evil powers. Even I fight them one by one, I may not win, not as a GranSazer. Not with who I am now. I sadly had to admit that I am too weak to get them back" Hiro reluctantly acknowledged.

"Don't be so down, Hiro. I'm sure there's something you can do" Haruka assured her son. "But I don't know what I should do. I am too weak" Hiro argued panicky. "For now, calm down. Panic won't take you anywhere, dear. I can't help much even if I wanted to. And try to look the problem again but from a new angle. I'm sure you'll be able to find something" Haruka advised. "All right, Mom..." Hiro sighed.

"Cool yourself down for now. I'll try what I can to help you. Excuse me..." Haruka concluded before her virtual image disappears, hence ending the call. _What I can do right now? This burden is too much for me to handle._ Hiro thought as he sadly put his hand down.

"Nice...being able to tell your problems to your biological parents...I can't do that anymore..." Takeru mumbled. Hearing the voice, Hiro turned and saw Takeru stood just besides him, which surprises the former. "Takeru-san?! Were you eavesdropping on me?" Hiro asked.

"Not really at first but your voice is too loud. I can hear it from where I stood before. So, I cannot help myself but to eavesdrop on you" Takeru retorted. "Sorry, for being loud..." Hiro grumbled.

"More importantly, I heard some things or two about your problems. If you can't get back your friends as a GranSazer, then you had to try as something else to save them" Takeru explained. "Something else? Like what?" Hiro asked.

"You have to fight as a Shinkenger" Takeru answered. The wind began to blow, making the leaves on the trees nearby to rustle across the atmosphere.

Meanwhile within the Sanzu River...

Shitari is measuring the river's water level using a bamboo stick from the interior deck and the Gedo was surprised. "This is...Sanzu's water level is increasing much more than how we send an Ayakashi" Shitari muttered. "Is it true?" Dokoku asked.

The general himself is leaning against the wall inside the deck while looking at his underling who was the brain of Gedoshu. Akumaro is not present but Corroder stood on the other end, which is the opposite side from where Dokoku sat.

"Yes" Shitari answered. "What's your impression on this news, Dokoku?" Corroder asked. "I had to admit a few things. I hate the Shiba family and seeing Shinken Red is an eyesore, even though he fell into Gedo. I prefer chop that Shinken Red's disgusting replica of yours rather than using him" Dokoku acknowledged. "The same goes for those other 11 brain whacks you had in your possession"

"Think what you want. Right now, the last GranSazer that I didn't capture, Sazer Tarious is nowhere as powerful as those 11 puppets I manipulated. Because they were powered up from the property of Sanzu River. Plus, I still have more surprises for you guys and those Shinkengers" Corroder elucidated.

A few months later during the day...

In one of Japan's city, the gang of Nanashi and group of LBXs are rampaging. The civilians are running away from this danger. A few Kuroko of Shiba house helped to evacuate the people. The attacking LBXs and Nanashi were suddenly ambushed by the 5 totem origamis and Optimus Saber.

In a flash, some of the Nanashi fell while all the LBXs were destroyed. The other Nanashi were confused about what just happened that is until they heard the gong like sound of a drum being battered repeatedly, which had their attentions.

They turned to the direction of the sound and finds a few white flags, each printed with the Shiba family symbol followed by a long slide of white banners with the same crest. Those holding them were the Kuroko and they were some distance away from the Nanashi on the same ground.

The Gedoshu knew that behind those curtains were the Shinkengers set up by the Kuroko. This is due to the banner that they saw began to slide away towards the left side. Then, the samurais were revealed to stand behind it.

Behind the samurais were the banners just like the ones in front before. The Nanashi were shocked, not because their sworn enemies had arrived but because there is another person wearing white kendogi and blue hakama other than the usual six. That same person would make the team as the 7th Shinkenger.

That person is Oozora Hiro and he alongside the rest glared at the Nanashi with a stern look. The bluenette stood right next to Kotoha. "That's as far as you go, Gedoshu!" Takeru declared. "We won't allow you to cause any more trouble" Hiro pronounced.

 **(Play music: Shinkenger OST 'With these brushes, we report to the Emperor [Ippitsu Sojo]')**

"Shodophone!" "Sushi Changer!" They brought out and had their transformation phones active, with the Shodophones set to brush mode. "Ippitsu Sojo!" "Ikkan Kenjo!" Takeru and the others each wrote their inherited characters, except Genta who uses his Sushi Changer.

Hiro's inherited character is fire, just like Takeru. Pressing the blue button on the Shodophone, each of them undergoes a series of transformation and they transformed into Shinkengers. There are two Shinken Reds but the shorter one is Hiro.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru!" Takeru draws out his Shinkenmaru and pierce it forward while bending. Afterwards, he stood straight and single-handily rested his sword on his right shoulder.

"The same! Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke!" Ryunosuke draws out his Shinkenmaru and slashed forward. He turns his head to the right before looking forward again. While doing that, he had his left palm extended forward before pulling it near to his face.

"The same! Pink!" Shiraishi Mako!" Mako draws her out her Shinkenmaru and gracefully placed the sword on her right shoulder while her body is facing slightly to the left.

"The same! Green! Tani Chiaki!" Chiaki draws out his Shinkenmaru and hold it behind his waist. Then he brought it forward while sliding his left fingers under the tip of the sword.

"The same! Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!" Kotoha draws out her Shinkenmaru and points it forward. She lowers her body and the sword down a bit before standing straight while holding the straight part of weapon on her left palm.

"The same! Gold! Umemori Genta!" Genta pulls out his Sakanamaru together with the sheath behind his waist. He draws his sword and does a spin jump before putting the weapon back into the sheath with another spin.

Shinken Red (Hiro) opens his buckle and takes the black Common disc before closing it. Like all disc, it is circular but with an octagonal hole in the middle. He equips the disc into the hilt of Shinkenmaru. The disc acts like a guard of the Shinkenmaru.

"The same! Red! Oozora Hiro!" Hiro pulls out his Shinkenmaru and makes an uppercut slash. Then like Takeru, Hiro rested the sword on his right shoulder, except he makes a forward punch with his left fist.

Shinken Red (Takeru) turns his sword, with the tip facing to right the side. The other Shinkengers each wield their sword in their left hand and genuflect before putting their weapons at their backs.

"The Samurai Sentai authorised by Providence!" Takeru slide his left fingers under the Shinkenmaru until it reaches the tip and flipped the sword, making the tip facing upwards.

The other Shinkengers then quickly stood up, with Genta taking off his sword from the sheath and slashed their swords forward at the same time with Shinken Red (Takeru). "Shinkenger!"

"Going forth!" Then they look forward and performed their respective usual pose. Shinken Red's (Hiro) pose is holding the Shinkenmaru behind his neck while his left palm is extending and facing forward.

Then the Shinkengers charged towards the gang of Nanashi and began slaying them. The Nanashi are many but they proved to be no match for the Shinkengers and their swordsmanship. As for Shinken Red (Hiro), he began to remember something while slaying several Nanashi.

(Multiple Flashbacks)

 **Flashback 1**

The scene took place at the place where Takeru mentioned that Hiro should fight as a Shinkenger. The bluenette was surprised upon hearing this. "I have to fight as a Shinkenger? Is that even possible? I thought you said that not just anyone can be a samurai" Hiro argued.

"Anyone can fight as a samurai if they had proper training but not just anyone can be a Shinkenger. To be a Shinkenger, they must have that same training too but the difference is that they must be capable to produce Mojikara since it is needed to combat the Gedoshu" Takeru explained. "You had the potential to produce Mojikara"

"How can you tell?" Hiro asked. "I can feel it and your inherited element character is fire, just like me" Takeru explained. "Does that mean I can become Shinken Red as well?" Hiro guessed and Takeru nodded.

"But! Let me get a few things clear from the start" Takeru warned. "First, you need to undergo proper training before becoming a Shinkenger, at least for a month. Second, considering that your main intention is to get your friends back to your senses, I assumed you were already aware about what Ryunosuke and the rest told you before. You will either killed your friends or be killed by them. Knowing the possible nightmare that shall befall them or yourself, will you try to fight them as a Shinkenger and carry this burden?" he questioned.

The way Takeru speak was indeed strict and serious. Of course, Hiro knew Ryunosuke and the others spoke about before. Infusing humans with Mojikara had a high probability of them being dead rather than alive. Though, Hiro did not respond and remain silent.

His friends' lives may be taken away by his hands or vice versa. Of course, he was afraid and wanted to run away from this burden. He never faced a burden such that it was arranged this way. Finally getting the words, Hiro hesitantly muttered, "I... don't know if I can handle such burden..."

Takeru then took out his Shodophone, which Hiro noticed and the former wrote the character, '纸' near his palm. Afterwards, a blank paper appeared out of the written character. Takeru then folded it accordingly, turning it into a paper plane and held in his right hand.

"Be strong...Hiro" Takeru motivated. "This might be your first time to handle such burden but everyone cannot run from every burden. Don't run away without even confronting it. You'll never know what happen. Continue to carry the burden no matter how heavy it is" Takeru then threw the paper plane into the air, which soon fly per the direction of the blowing wind.

Hiro then stared at the flying paper plane. "Don't fall, keep flying. My late Dad told me that when I was given the burden to be the 18th Shiba head except I add some of my own thoughts" Takeru concluded. Surprisingly, the paper plane that Takeru threw had yet to fall, which does not sound so logical.

Usually, a paper plane can only fly for a short period but this one was slightly longer and continues to fly circularly. Soon, the paper plane fall but not to the ground as Hiro catches it. Staring at just a paper plane, Hiro then remembered the advices given by other people, from his mother and friends when he was down.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before letting it out, Hiro then threw the paper plane into the air with his eyes open. The paper plane began to fly, heading towards a certain direction, in which Hiro does not even know if it was free. Takeru also followed the bluenette's gaze until the latter looked at him.

"Takeru-san! I…wanted to try to fight as a Shinkenger!" Hiro announced. "No matter how worse things might be or how long it takes, I am prepared and willing to undertake them" he explained. Takeru stared into the eyes of Hiro and somehow like it.

He can tell the bluenette was resolute in his decision to train himself and be a Shinkenger. "Let's go!" Takeru proclaimed and began walking to the direction of his home. "Yes!" Hiro responded and follows Takeru back to the mansion.

 **Flashback 2**

The scene is inside the mansion. Hiro and Takeru decided to see Hikoma in private. In one of the tatami rooms, there were Hiro, Takeru and Hikoma, each sat in SEIZA style. Takeru had informed Hikoma about what he was planning to do.

Hikoma was surprised and somehow against this. "Lord, doing this is completely…" Hikoma trailed but Takeru interrupted, "I know. Per the law, there cannot be two Shinken Reds in the team simultaneously"

"But! This situation is grave for me. Gedoshu is using a Shinken Red and Hiro's friends to fight us. There will be consequences if we do that but this is what I think I'm capable of doing for now. Please…" he pleaded. Closing his eyes and thought about it deeply while quickly, Hikoma replied, "All right...Let's try it"

 **Flashback 3**

After the day Hikoma approved Takeru's decision to train Hiro as a Shinkenger or more appropriate Shinken Red, Hiro began to undergo various trainings with guidance from Takeru and his friends along with Hikoma himself. Sometimes at the mansion and sometimes a different place, per the likings of Takeru and the others.

From day to night, he learnt to write the basic and important characters properly on papers in the correct strokes, which will be needed to combat the Gedoshu. Although reading old records with characters is not as important as combat, he still undergo it even though not as much as the other trainings.

One can say Hiro uses the method of Active Learning, where it is a student self-centred learning because he tries his best to understand the things he need to learn first on his own before being teach by the instructors. That way, he can see what his doubts are and ask the questions needed to understand faster.

As for kendo, Takeru and the others become his sparring partners. Out of the five samurais, he spent most of his Kendo sparring against Ryunosuke or Kotoha. The same goes for practicing his Mojikara. He uses a special brush that can use Mojikara and like that of Shodophone.

Although the bluenette ended up exhausting himself from drawing out too much Mojikara or training in kendo, Hiro still proceeded. As much as Genta wanted to help Hiro in his training, the former himself is not a thoroughbred samurai and had not receive any proper samurai trainings so he did not assist the bluenette.

To compensate for that, Genta prepared sushi for Hiro to eat but the latter always commented the same thing again and again, "It's bland. The taste is so plain" much to the former's dismay.

Facing the challenging trainings through blood-wrenching hard work for quite a period, Hiro had finished his required trainings to be a Shinkenger. Right now, he is the common room with Takeru and the others. Hikoma and Genta are there as well.

The bluenette himself had worn different gear. He wore a black long sleeve shirt inside a sleeveless red jacket, grey pants and white socks. The jacket itself had the crests of Shiba clan in grey colour, each at the back and left side of the jacket.

The one at the back is naturally larger while the one at the chest is around a badge size. Everyone else stood while Hiro genuflect on the floor. The Shinkengers' leader then took out something from his pocket, which was soon revealed to be a Shodophone. Takeru then lend it to Hiro.

"Starting today, you are a Shinkenger. Like me, Shinken Red" Takeru proclaimed. Hiro then accepted the transformation phone and held in his hand but not before replying, "Yes!"

(Flashback ends)

After slaying the Nanashi around him, Shinken Red (Hiro) noticed another bunch coming towards him from a distant. He then spun the secret disc equipped on his Shinkenmaru.

With the sword glowing in red, Shinken Red (Hiro) pierce it forward while bending before he stood and had the sword's tip to point slightly backward and upward. "Rekka Daizantou!" Hiro's Shinkenmaru transformed into a large red zanbato. There is a '火' in red colour at the end of the Rekka Daizantou.

Shinken Red (Hiro) took out the Shishi Disc from his buckler and equipped in on the designated holder. Afterwards, he confronted the Nanashi and began slaying them with this big sword. For every swing using the Rekka Daizantou, it was followed by a barrage of flames and burned the Nanashi in contact.

"Water Arrow!" Ryunosuke pulled the trigger of his blue bow, launching a few blue energy arrows. "Heaven Fan!" Mako swiped her pink fan around, unleashing a gust of wind for each swipe. "Wood Spear!" Chiaki swung his Japanese spear around the Nanashi. "Land Slicer!" Kotoha threw her large three-blade shuriken like a boomerang.

As for Shinken Red (Takeru), he also uses Rekka Daizantou as well except he equips the Lightning Disc since the other Shinken Red (Hiro) uses the Shishi Disc. His swings releases lightning instead of flames. Shinken Gold uses his Sakanamaru and performed fast slashes on the Nanashi around. Their attacks slaughtered every one and the Nanashi exploded. Though many more bunch of Nanashi continued to appear and the Shinkengers regrouped. "This is endless!" Chiaki whined. His tone is telling everyone that he is getting tired.

"Finish them in one go!" Takeru ordered. "Hiro!" he called out. "Yes!" Hiro responded and without even asking, he knew what to do. Both Shinken Reds, who each still had their Rekka Daizantou in hand took out the disc they equipped.

"Ryunosuke-san! The Kajiki disc" said Hiro. "Chiaki! The Kabuto disc!" Takeru ordered. "Yes" "Okay!" Ryunosuke and Chiaki responded respectively and then, they each took out their other Secret disc from their bucklers. Shinken Blue and Shinken Green gave their Kajiki and Kabuto disc respectively to Hiro and Takeru.

The two Shinken Reds each equipped their respective given disc on their Rekka Daizantou. Afterwards, everyone make room for the two as they began to swing their large swords once. Their swings were accompanied by flowing flames and they concentrated on the secret discs. "Rekka Daizantou! Oozutsu Mode (Bazooka Mode)!"

Each Rekka Daizantou then transformed into a gun-like mode. "DaiGoyo!" Genta called out and his blue lantern appeared out of nowhere. "Yes, Boss?" DaiGoyo responded. "We need discs" Genta ordered. "Roger!" DaiGoyo responded. The lantern then brought out five exact discs and Shinken Red (Takeru) loaded them onto his Rekka Daizantou. As for the other Rekka Daizantou, it was loaded with the five origami discs.

"Kabuto!" "Kajiki!" "Go Rin Dan (Five Rings Bullet/Five Discs Shot)!" Each Shinken Red lifts up and aimed their bazookas at the Nanashi. The other Shinkengers genuflect and watch from behind. "Seibai (Judgement)!" both Shinken Red presses the trigger and push the wedge forward.

The discs began to spin fast like a wheel and then accelerate forward from each Rekka Daizantou together. Each five discs then consumed the energy form of an animal. One transformed into a light blue swordfish while the other one transformed into an orange Kabutomushi.

The energy animals then collided with the Nanashi, causing a big explosion and destroyed every single one of them. Afterwards, no more Nanashi appeared from the crevices, much to the other Shinkengers' relief as they stood up. "Yeah! We did it!" Chiaki cheered. "Not bad, Hiro. You can produce more than twice of your current Mojikara" Ryunosuke praised, giving a pat on Shinken Red's (Hiro) right shoulder.

"That was amazing" Kotoha complimented. "Thank you" Hiro thanked. "To be honest, I can get confuse which one Shinken Red is Take-chan" Genta admitted. "No need to confuse. The spoiled Shinken Red is definitely not me" Takeru retorted. "Sorry for being a spoiled Shinkenger!" Hiro pouted and the others began to laugh.

"Anyway, let's go to my cart and have Sushi. I'm treating" Genta abruptly suggested and everyone else cheered by the thought of getting free food. "Yeah" Takeru concurred and all the Shinkengers reverted to their human form. Afterwards, everyone began to walk their way to Genta's sushi cart.

Upon reaching there, everyone else takes a seat while Genta prepared the sushi for them. As for Hiro, he stood some distance away from the cart while is staring at his Shodophone with a smile. _I did it. I finally become a Shinkenger. Wait for me, Ran-san, everyone. With this power, I will definitely save you all._ Hiro vowed.

The other Shinkengers who already began eating after their foods had been served, noticed that Hiro was daydreaming. "Hey, Hiro!" Chiaki yelled and the bluenette turned. "Come here and eat before all sushi are finished" he invited. "How's the taste?" Hiro asked upon approaching the cart and takes a seat.

"Like always, plain!" Chiaki answered confidently. "Plain, you say?!" Genta echoed angrily. "Don't you have anything else to comment?!" he berated. "Anyway, plain is plain!" Ryunosuke claimed. "Kotoha-chan, how does it taste for you?" Genta questioned panicky, hoping Kotoha would answered differently.

"Sorry, Gen-san" Kotoha pardoned. "It tastes plain" she commented. "Kotoha-chan too…" Genta sighed. "Why everyone commented my sushi are plain so frivolously?" he whined. "Boss, don't you take Hiro's advice to improve your sushi?" DaiGoyo suggested and Hiro nodded.

The sushi seller then prepared more sushi, this time taking Hiro's advice into consideration. "Very well…here are my improved sushi" said Genta as he served another kind of Sushi each for the others. Everyone then tried dipped their sushi in hand with soy sauce before eating them.

Upon swallowing the sushi, Hiro and Ryunosuke reacted by having their eyes widen and lips tighten in surprised. "T-This is…." Hiro and Ryunosuke trailed in unison. "It's plain, right?" Takeru guessed bluntly while nodding. Everyone else also agreed too, much to Genta's dismay. The taste of his sushi had yet to improve. "No way…" Genta sighed and everyone else laughed as they continued to finish their sushi together.

 **That's it for this chapter. I hope everyone like the idea of Hiro being Shinken Red. I like him to become that since I like the weapon Rekka Daizantou. Anyway, please leave a review. See you**


	5. Killer Droid Wyvern Strikes!

**This is the new chapter but I may change some of the contents later on if I deemed necessary. Anyway, do you know that Samurai Sentai Shinkengers (SSS) and Kingdom Hearts (KH) had some similarities?**

 **Both uses something to change their weapons strength and effects. In KH, they uses keychains while SSS uses discs instead. Shinkenmaru and Keyblades can be summoned like magic in their hands.**

 **For Shinkengers, they just placed their hands at the left side of the waist and the Shinkenmaru appears for them to use without themselves transforming. For Genta, maybe he summoned Sakanamaru from behind his waist.**

In the Sanzu river...

Shitari had just heard the news about the appearance of another Shinkenger, Shinken Red. Shocked by this, he quickly informed about this urgent news to General Dokoku. The General himself become completely infuriated by this disgusting news and started to rampage inside the stranded shipwreck, hitting everyone in there.

"Damn those Shinkengers! Now they got two heads!?" Dokoku cursed. Afterwards, he jumped out from the ship and landed at the riverbank with pebbles. "Come out! Corroder!" Dokoku shouted angrily. Then the ghost that called himself Corroder emerged from within the river of Sanzu and then floats on the same ground level as Dokoku.

"What's wrong?" Corroder asked. "What's wrong, you say? You! What's the meaning of this? Why one more Shinkenger appeared?! Answer me!" Dokoku demanded. "One more Shinkenger?" Corroder echoed. His tone sounds so pretending.

"Don't play dumb! There are seven Shinkengers now, with the newest being Shinken Red. I want explanations!" Dokoku demanded. "I don't know anything about that, Dokoku" Corroder answered. Losing his patience, Dokoku charged forward with the intention of teaching Corroder a lesson but halted when a familiar sword stand in the General's path.

Dokoku turned and saw that the one stopping him is none other than Sujigara no Akumaro. "Wait, Dokoku-san" Akumaro halted politely. "Akumaro..." Dokoku grumbled. "What are you trying to do?" he questioned.

"It's meaningless to make baseless assumptions just from the news. I know you are mad about there's a new Shinkenger but we better investigate first before taking any actions" Akumaro proposed. The General snorted in response and walked away before he halted his steps.

"I'll let you go for now but remember that I'm the one in charge of the Gedoshu and Sanzu River. I don't care if you are some demons from another world or wherever. I'll slay you pests if you don't get rid of the Shinkengers. Same goes for you, Akumaro" Dokoku reminded.

Afterwards, Dokoku leaped high and far back to his shipwreck. "Corroder-san, you better get rid of that new Shinkenger as soon as possible" Akumaro notified. "Rest assured. A new Shinkenger isn't worth a threat. I'll eliminate them soon" Corroder proclaimed.

"I'm looking forward for that" said Akumaro and takes his leave. _Looks like the time to play my trump cards had come. I had to take things seriously now._ Corroder considered in his mind.

Meanwhile at the Shiba mansion...

Everyone except the Kuroko are doing nothing basically other than slacking off. As everyone knew, Genta is always absent at the mansion since his job is selling sushi. Though Takeru and the others really wondered, when will this itinerant sushi seller becomes a successful entrepreneur if his sushi taste so bland?

Although at one time, due to Kotoha's request, Genta made curry rice and it was way delicious than all his sushi. That particular dish makes his cart full house of customers and simultaneously disturbed his focus in the battles. Finally, realising what his true dreams was, Genta then stopped selling curry rice and continues his not so progressing sushi business.

Putting that matters aside, everyone else was actually worried about Hiro. The bluenette was actually overexerting himself. Almost every day during his days to become a Shinkenger, he helped the Kuroko in preparing food other than the time when Mako decided to cook.

Helping Mako in cooking is all right for everyone since she is indeed a lousy cook and does not even know how to peel onions before chopping them. Hikoma and the Kuroko always panic every time Mako wants to cook food since they knew she is not very good at it.

Takeru ended up having stomach ache that causes him to awake all night due to her dishes were inedible. However, things change when Hiro was here. The bluenette gave advice and helped Mako in her cooking. He also teaches Kotoha, who admired people that can cook.

Though other than those reasons, it is not okay for Hiro to have himself cooking food. Reasons, that kind of job and many more had always been assigned for the Kuroko since they had no Mojikara and cannot join the battle. Having someone to butt in is indeed troubling.

At that time, Takeru and the others are at the common room. Then Hikoma suddenly rushes in and approaches Takeru. "Lord, looks like Hiro helped Kuroko with cooking again" Hikoma reported. "Again?" Takeru echoed and sighed. "Didn't we remind him not to exert himself or do that?"

"But, it cannot be helped that he acted like that. We hadn't saved any of his friends yet" Mako argued. "Hiro-kun makes himself busy and tired so he won't be worrying about his friends" Kotoha added. "But...I think deep in his mind and heart, he wanted to save his friends as soon as possible"

"His personalities were definitely similar to Ryunosuke, Chiaki and Genta a lot" Takeru remarked. "Doing the opposite things when he's sad, likes to play at the arcade, and acting so carefree" he compared.

"How long has it been since we know that his friends became his enemies?" Chiaki asked. "Three months ago" Ryunosuke answered.

Though initially reluctant when told by the Kuroko to rest instead of helping, Hiro eventually did after helping in just making just one dish and he went to his room. The bluenette then stared at the ceiling, remembering what happened on the second day he came to this timeline.

(Flashback)

This scene occurred during the fight of Tarious against his 11 allies that were manipulated by evil. Tarious himself was reluctant to hurt his friends since he believe he should try to talk into their senses first. As people said, if you want people to act nice and properly, we should be the one to start giving and showing the examples of it.

"Everyone, open your eyes! You all were manipulated" Hiro ordered. The red GranSazer received no response other than being attacked by his Mithras and the others, causing Tarious to fell to his knees. "Manipulated? Don't try to trick us!" Ban countered.

"Who are you to order us?" Kirito questioned. "I'm your leader in this" Hiro answered while breathing heavily. "Don't you remember?" he asked. Not knowing why, Tarious received a few shots on the chest fired from the rifles wield by Visuel, Dail and Gorbion.

The Sagittarius warrior fell and lied on the floor from being knock down. "Lie!" Kazu claimed. "You're too weak to be our leader" Gouda followed. Then a few arrows with their tips powered up by flames pierce Tarious's limbs, causing him more pain.

"Don't think that an immature brat like you can order us as you please. Get lost!" Sendou slandered. "What?!" Hiro gasped. Not even noticing, Pisces, Tawlon and Lion each tortured Tarious by stabbing with the Nanashi's Y-shaped halberd.

"Stop...We're supposed to protect this world and save people's lives. Didn't we promised that we'll try our best for that purpose?!" Hiro reminded. "Try our best...? Don't make us laugh!" Asuka berated.

"Trying one's best is never enough to do or be anything! One is no hero if they can't save and protect others" Yuuya proclaimed. "I know! That's why! Everyone! Hurry and open up your eyes! Don't you realised what you all were doing?!" Hiro questioned.

"We do. We have to defeat you, the one who will bring this world to an end!" Ami pronounced. "Wrong!" Hiro argued. The red GranSazer, who had enough of every nonsense babbling forcefully stood on his feet, knocking whatever were torturing him before. "I'm won't ever be that horrible person in the future anymore! Definitely!"

"Then prove it! By defeating and maybe killing us!" Ran challenged. "Fine!" Hiro accepted the challenge without second thought. "Falcon Bow!" Tarious summoned his golden bow and then aimed at his manipulated allies as he leaped high.

"Burning Falcon!" The red GranSazer unleashed a giant fiery arrow and it splits up into 11 while each still having the same size as before. The attack left accumulated explosions and smokes upon hitting each GranSazer directly.

The Shinkengers around did noticed upon hearing this but could not get their attentions fully on it because they were preoccupied with Gedo Shinken Red. Upon landing, Tarious began grunting in lamentation for his action while looking at the floor because he thought he might had killed them when he realised what he actually did.

For him, that was his first and strongest time yet of using the special move, 'Burning Falcon' probably due to being moved by rage. He can tell that his special moves will definitely damage his friends critically, if worse to death. "Is that all you can do?" Ban questioned loudly and sinisterly. Surprised, Tarious looked at the area with smokes again.

With the smokes vanishing at quite a pace, Tarious saw what he doubt in his thought. He saw the others of his manipulated allies, completely unscathed. While feeling glad his friends were still alive, Tarious was shocked that his friends had yet to return to their senses. "No...How can you survive that attack?" Hiro asked in disbelief.

"That attack is just too weak" Jin commented. "There's hardly any feel to it" said Jessica. "Enough of this nonsense. Finish him off" Ban declared. And so, brutally and relentlessly, the 11 GranSazers attacked Tarious until he reverted back to Hiro.

The bluenette had his clothes and body respectively torn and injured. He fell lying face backward but still conscious. "You're so lame" Ran commented. "We don't need you or these waste!" she said.

Afterwards, Hiro saw Mithras and the others threw out somethings that the bluenette think he saw. The items they dropped were their individual LBXs and also CCMs. Those belongings of them fell in front of Hiro.

"What's the meaning of this? Didn't you all like LBXs?!" Hiro questioned ragingly. "Like them? Playing with toys is only for children like you" Jessica answered. "You can have them. After all, children who play with toys won't ever mature. Playing and having fun is all they can think of. It truly fits you" Asuka pronounced.

"If you can't give up anything important, you can't gain what you want" Kirito stated. "Your strength is nowhere near us. Don't ever show your face to us again, weaklings!" Ban ordered. Afterwards, Mithras and the other left the bluenette. Shocked yet could not do anything, Hiro sank into unconsciousness.

(Flashback ends)

Hiro looked at a corner of the room he is in. There was a box and from far he can tell that it was filled with each of his friends' beloved LBX and CCM. The bluenette then walks towards it and crouched before he picks up a familiar LBX, Minerva Prime from the box. _We don't need you or these waste!_ Ran's voice echoed in Hiro's head.

 _Sorry...Minerva and for all of you. Looks like your owners had already abandoned you for three months. I know you're sad but please wait for a little longer. I'll definitely save and return all of you to them._ Hiro vowed and put back Minerva Prime into the box.

Then the bluenette's attention was averted when he saw Shishi and other six origamis came approaching him from behind. Saru and Kame sat on Hiro's head while Ryuu and Kuma stood on each of Hiro's shoulder.

As for Shishi origami, it stood on Hiro's left palm while Ebi and Ika sat on each side of his lap. "You guys..." Hiro muttered. "Looks like the origamis took a liking to you" Takeru deduced. The bluenette turned to the direction of the voice and saw Takeru and the others, including Genta stood in the same room as him. "Everyone..." Hiro muttered.

"I really envied you, Hiro. Having the origamis to cheer you up" Chiaki admitted. "Even Ika-chan and Ebizou came to you" Genta stated. "They seem to be worried and left to find you" Kotoha assumed. Looking at every Origami around him, Hiro began to smile widely.

"Thank you" Hiro thanked, fondling with Shishi's chin and the red Origami seems to be happy. Takeru and the others felt glad that Hiro had cheered up as he played with the other Origamis.

Later...

In the city, the civilians are doing their usual business, well anything it can be for them. Though, the humans began to scream and run in fear when the LBXs strike again, destroying everything in their way. While the LBXs were busy attacking, they were ambushed and destroyed by many things.

Bamboos growing from the ground, boulders fell from the sky, wave of water, and wild typhoons. The destruction of them were caused by none other than Shinken Green, Yellow, Blue and Pink who each had their Shodophone in hand.

The other Shinkengers were there too. "All right! That was too easy" Chiaki cheered. "Who would have thought that Mojikara would come in handy?" Mako asked ironically. "Yeah" Ryunosuke agreed.

Then a group of Nanashi appeared from a few glowing red crevices nearby. Not only that, giant Nanashi's appeared as well and all their numbers are high, for both human size and gigantic size. The Shinkengers be on their guard and at the same time surprised as they saw this. "Looks like we need to split up into two teams" Genta deduced. "Yeah" Takeru agreed.

"Genta! You and I deal with the Nanashi here" he ordered. "Okay!" Genta concurred. "You guys handle the giant Nanashi" Takeru ordered, referring to the remaining Shinkengers. "Yes!" Ryunosuke and the others responded. "Let's go!" Hiro declared.

"Shishi Origami!" "Ryuu Origami!" "Kame Origami!" "Kuma Origami!" "Saru Origami!" Shinken Red (Hiro) and the others each took out their totem origami in emblem form and Shodophone. They placed the origami on the floor and bent down. "Origami Dai Henge (Origami Big Transformation)!" each of them wrote the kanji '大' on their origami.

The origamis then enlarged and transformed to their animal form while the Shinkengers entered inside their control room. Each Shinkenger equipped their Shinkenmaru with Secret Shield Disc before placing them into the podium in front of them. The origamis began to attack the giant Nanashi, knocking some number of them.

After some period, the giant Nanashi began to act more wild. "Hiro, let's combine!" Ryunosuke suggested. "Okay!" Hiro agreed. Shinken Red (Hiro) took out his Shodophone, setting it to brush mode and write a kanji before flipping it. The kanji written is '合'.

"Samurai Gattai!" The five Origamis began to combine and formed Shinken-Oh. Shishi formed the head and body, Ryuu and Kuma formed the legs and feet while Kame and Saru formed the arms and hands. "Shinken-Oh! United under Providence!"

Shinken-Oh then draws out the sword, DaiShinken and slashed every Nanashi in its way. Things look so easy until they were ambushed by a group of flying Nanashi, making the cockpit to vibrate violently. "The flying ones are here too?!" Kotoha exclaimed. "We're going to need DaiTenkuu, Hiro" Chiaki advised and Shinken Red (Hiro) nodded. "Let's do it, Ryunosuke-san, Chiaki-san!" Hiro commanded. "Yeah!" Ryunosuke and Chiaki responded.

"Mako-san, Kotoha-san, we leave Shinken-Oh to you two" Hiro ordered. "Okay!" Kotoha and Mako responded. Then the male Shinkengers took out the Tora, Kajiki and Kabuto discs and equipped them to their Shinkenmaru. "Tora Origami!" "Kajiki Origami!" "Kabuto Origami!" they each spun their disc and an origami came out.

Shinken Red (Hiro), Blue, and Green each summoned a white tiger, blue swordfish and orange Kabutomushi respectively from their discs. Going inside the control room, Shinken Red (Hiro) wrote again the kanji '合' with his Shodophone. "Samurai Gattai! DaiTenkuu!" the three origamis combined, forming a giant bird. "DaiTenkuu! United under Providence!"

And so the battle continues. With DaiTenkuu's awesome speed, the sky Nanashi are no match for this giant bird as it rams through all with the kabuto origami's spiky legs on each side acting like the wings. Plus, the ring on DaiTenkuu's head fired off lasers at them.

"DaiTenkuu! DAIGEKITOTSU!" DaiTenkuu summoned three loops of the origami discs. The colour order from in front of the giant bird is orange, blue and white. The three Shinkengers inside drew out their Shinkenmaru and spun the discs equipped before stabbing it forward. "Seibai!"

DaiTenkuu went through each loop and collided onto the remaining sky Nanashi, thus destroyed them. "DaiShinken! SAMURAI GIRI!" Shinken Pink and Shinken Yellow pulled off their Shinkenmaru and spun the discs equipped on their weapons. At the same time, Shinken-Oh powered up DaiShinken with Mojikara before swung it's sword in clockwise direction from the robot's view, similar to forming a full moon.

Simultaneously again, the female Shinkengers slashed forward and so does Shinken-Oh, cutting down all the ground Nanashi. As for Shinken Red (Takeru) and Shinken Gold, they had finished taking down the human size Nanashi. All the Nanashi were completely destroyed, not a single was left.

As much as everyone wanted to celebrate their victory, something else suddenly appeared from the sky. It is a large black sphere and it began to descend. Afterwards, the sphere breaks, revealing something hidden inside and its true form. That something turns out to be a black Killer Droid Wyvern and the machine shrieks very loudly.

Its size is about three or four times the size of Shinken-Oh and the Shinkengers were shocked to see this. "What is that?" Chiaki asked. "An Ayakashi?" Ryunosuke guessed. "Wrong, that is Killer Droid!" Hiro corrected. "Killer Droid?" Takeru echoed. "To put into simpler words, this is a monster that preys on LBXs. Just to let you know, this thing really got tremendous power and speed for its own size" Hiro explained.

"What should we do?" Mako asked. "We're going to be targeted if we fight using Samurai Ha-Oh. It's better to fight it in numbers" Hiro explained. "All right, Hiro. Combine DaiTenkuu with Shinken-Oh and lead us. Genta, you'll fight with Dai Kai-Oh. I'll go with Ushi Origami" Takeru pronounced. "Roger!" Everyone else responded.

Like always, DaiGoyo came out of nowhere near Shinken Gold. "I'm coming too!" DaiGoyo volunteered. Shinken Red (Takeru) and Shinken Gold took out the Ushi and Ebi disc respectively, with the former using the Shinkenmaru to call it while the latter used his Sushi Changer. "Ushi Origami!" "Come! Ebizou!"

"DaiGoyo! Dai Henge!" DaiGoyo enlarged and become his robot form. At the same time, Ebi and Ushi Origami were summoned. "Samurai Henkei!" Ushi Origami and Ebi Origami transformed into Mougyuu Dai-Oh and Dai Kai-Oh (East Mode) respectively. "Mougyuu Dai-Oh!" "Dai Kai-Oh!" "Best under Providence!"

As for the other Shinkengers, they used their Shodophones to write the kanji '超'. "Chou Samurai Gattai!" DaiTenkuu and Shinken-Oh combined, with Shinken-Oh equipping the Tora helmet and its gold ring expanded. Two of Tora's drill arms were attached to the front of Shishi Origami while the rest of DaiTenkuu's body is attached at the back. "Tenkuu Shinken-Oh! United under Providence!"

Now, there are four robots at the same time fighting against Killer Droid Wyvern. Then, the Killer Droid aimed its arm guns at them and began firing pink lasers. "Avoid that!" Hiro ordered. Tenkuu Shinken-Oh flew while the others quickly moved to the sides and they managed to avoid it.

"DaiGoyo, keep it distracted with your disc attacks and for everyone else, attack its joints and cords. Its movement will become dull" Hiro told them. "Roger!" the others responded. Hence, the robots began to attack the Killer Droid.

Tenkuu Shinken-Oh attacked each of the wing's joint, and the head. Dai Kai-Oh (South Mode) and Mougyuu Dai-Oh attacked its ankles and knees. DaiGoyo keep it busy so that it will not target the others while letting them approached the giant dragon.

Somehow, Hiro's plan work as they worked fast and managed to give a beating on it. Being damaged so much, Killer Droid began to shriek in pain and began to berserk, hitting all of the robots while destroying the city. The beast uses its tail to hit DaiGoyo, Mougyuu Dai-Oh and Dai Kai-Oh (South Mode).

As for Tenkuu Shinken-Oh, it was hit by the two sword-like wings and all of them ended up gathering together after being knock down to quite some distance. Of course, for the Shinkengers and origamis, this is quite a high damage for them. "What's that speed and power?!" Ryunosuke questioned.

"It nearly take us out in one hit" Kotoha stated. "Don't lose focus! Here it comes!" Hiro alerted. Everyone then saw the Killer Droid had its wings folded to the front of its head. Afterwards, the beast began to drill towards them at high speed. "Avoid that!" Takeru ordered. The robots then quickly take countermeasures to avoid this.

They barely make it but somehow the Shinkengers had no time to breathe out. The Killer Droid then jumped and knock down Tenkuu Shinken-Oh with its wings. Afterwards, the beast attacked the others with its arm-gun, knocking them to the floor. "So strong!" DaiGoyo commented. "If this keeps up, we're going to turn into pancakes!" Genta said. Everyone else grunted in worriedness as things turned to become worse.

The Killer Droid stopped going berserk but Tenkuu Shinken-Oh and the others could hardly continue avoiding any more attack from the beast as they stood up. The four robots look exhausted and injured. Then Shinken Red (Hiro) and the others noticed that the Killer Droid's core at the chest began to glow, which he saw this as a chance.

"Now! Everyone! Use all your strength and aimed towards the core at the chest!" Hiro ordered. "Roger!" everyone else responded. "DaiShinken! TENKUU KARATAKE WARI!" Tenkuu Shinken-Oh flew as high as it can and performed a flying slash.

Mougyuu Dai-Oh had its wheel equipped at its crown while wielding the Gatling gun on its right hand. "Mougyuu Dai Kai Ten Hou!" Mougyuu Dai-Oh fired off bullets from the Gatling gun while unleashing lasers from the disc on its head. Dai Kai-Oh switched to North Mode by combining with Ika Origami.

"YARIIKA TOKKAN!" Dai Kai-Oh gave a stab of electricity using the Ika-spear. "HIDEN DISC MIDAREUCHI!" DaiGoyo fired off many secret discs from his waist at high speed. The Killer Droid began to shriek in deep pain upon receiving all the finishing moves. "Did we succeed?" Mako asked, hoping the beast was already defeated.

However, much to their dismay, the Killer Droid takes a step forward, with the intention of continuing the battle. That is what they thought at first but the beast ended up shrieking again before exploding into pieces. To their delight and relief, they breathe out in exhaustion. "We did it…" Takeru muttered.

"I honestly thought we were goners by then" Chiaki admitted. "Anyway…." said Hiro abruptly. "Genta-san, everyone! You know what we're supposed to do…" he reminded. "Oh yeah! One clap of victory for Hiro!" Genta declared. With Shinken Gold yelling, everyone including the robots performed a clap simultaneously. "This brings this chapter to a close!" everyone announced.

Unbeknown to them, Corroder was the one who sent the Killer Droid Wyvern and he watched the Shinkengers battled it from the sky. After the battle, the ghost saw something obviously out of the picture that is two Shinken Reds walking with the rest of the Shinkengers in the city, with one of them being shorter.

Then, he saw the shorter Shinken Red is Oozora Hiro. Amused by this revelation, he went and confront the Hiro and the others, which astounded them. "Corroder!" Hiro snarled. "Now this is really interesting. So you're the seventh Shinkenger, huh? Things turned out to be more interesting than I thought" Corroder told them.

"What are you doing here?!" Takeru questioned. "Well, figuring out that the second Shinken Red is also Sazer Tarious, I decided to set up a challenge for you guys" Corroder announced. "A challenge?" Chiaki echoed. "That's right…" Corroder confirmed before snickering at Takeru and the others.

 **Due to some changes in circumstances, my tests will be on next week and the later week (One week three, very horrible if you ask me). That is why I update faster this time. Any delay after two weeks later, I will informed as soon as possible. Like always, Please Rate and Review. It's really appreciated if you do so.**


	6. Hiro's Hesitation

General Dokoku was mad about the Shinkengers having a new member. Much to General's annoyance, the new member was another Shinken Red, the one he hated the most. The General blamed Corroder, ordered him to figure out who was this new Shinkenger and do something about it.

Hence, the ghost figured out the identity of this new Shinken Red and confronted the samurais after sending the Killer Droid to assault them. "A challenge..." Chiaki echoed. "That's right..." Corroder confirmed before snickering at Takeru and the others.

"Tell us right away...your challenge" Hiro demanded and the enemy behaved properly. "Indeed. Very well. To be specific, I am addressing this challenge to the two Shinken Reds" Corroder stated. "For the existing Shinken Red, you will fight your Gedo self to the death. As for you, Tarious...I meant new Shinken Red, you will fight your friends. Both of you must take your respective challenge...alone!"

"Alone?!" Kotoha exclaimed. "That's too much!" Mako protested. "So what? I was the one who decide the challenge, not you guys" Corroder retorted. "If we say no?" Ryunosuke questioned threateningly.

"If even only one of you Shinken Reds refused to accept this challenge, you won't have any chance after this. More like, I will make those GranSazers commit suicide and you won't even see their corpses. Because I will sank them deep in Sanzu River" Corroder blackmailed and laughed sinisterly.

Hearing this makes the samurais gasped very shockingly. If Hiro or Takeru, not to mention both reject the challenge, Ran and the others will commit suicide. Worst, their corpses will be trapped in Sanzu River, a world where no living humans can ever entered unless they fall to Gedo while being alive by leaving the path of the righteous people like Fuwa Juzo and Usukawa Dayu.

How come Hiro knew about this? Takeru did told the bluenette that Kotoha's soul was once eaten by an Ayakashi called Utakasane just the day before her birthday. She and other 53 victims will die in one day and the samurais have to defeat that Ayakashi before that. However, Utakasane proclaimed that he refused to come out from Sanzu River ever again after returning there.

They tried to stop the Ayakashi but failed. For the samurai lord and his other retainers, it was truly painful to lose Kotoha as she was indeed too humble and kind nearly in every aspect for her own good. In fact, Kotoha never realised that herself is more than what she thought.

The others except Genta had decided to fall into Gedo at first with the intention of saving her after knowing how to enter the Sanzu River. Luckily, Genta arrived with a better solution that is by completing Ebi Origami since he implanted the Ebi character on Utakasane and also understood the nature of Origami and Mojikara. That is how they succeed in drawing out Utakasane and saved Kotoha.

Hearing this blackmailing truly ignites the anger within every samurai. "What's that...?" Chiaki snarled. "You're just playing dirty!" Genta accused. "Coward!" Ryunosuke scorned. "Are you too scared to fight fair and square?!"

"Say all you want! I don't care a bit!" Corroder proclaimed. The ghost outstretched his right hand, in a gesture similar to poor beggars begging money for their own living towards Hiro and Takeru. "Now, what's your answer, Shinken Reds?" he questioned.

Both Hiro and Takeru had been glaring while grunting at Corroder throughout his babblings. Their eyes indeed thrown daggers of anger and hatred yet both were speechless. Closing their eyes, they began to argue with their own thoughts.

Simultaneously, both had their eyes lid lifted after thinking hard about their decision. "All right...we accept your challenge" Hiro and Takeru said in unison. Their tone and the look in their eyes were pretty resolute.

Both of them had decided their resolves to accept the challenge. "Very well...In a week from now, I want you two to go to Mount Kurogane. Both of you have to be at there by 9 a.m. sharp" Corroder informed.

"Let me warn you again, if the two of you didn't come to that place alone or late by 1 second, the same consequences of not accepting the challenge will be applied" he warned. Afterwards, the ghost then floated into the air and disappeared. However, none of the Shinkengers, not even Corroder noticed that a shadow was spying them from somewhere nearby.

Putting that matter aside, Takeru and Hiro each began practising their swordplay and Mojikara from day to day ever since to prepare themselves for the challenge. The bluenette himself did not interfere with any of Kuroko's house chores.

For him, the one week preparation is important to improve himself and he must be firm with his decision. Same goes for Takeru. None of the retainers, not even Hikoma or Genta disturbed their lord or Hiro from training. The only thing Ryunosuke and the others did were giving idea or sparring with those two.

Though at one evening before the challenge's date, Ryunosuke and the others began to worry about both Hiro and Takeru. How come they are not worried? Those two overexerted themselves from doing those trainings.

Other than eating, bathing and sleeping for only a few hours, they do nothing but training nearly all day. Though, only Takeru is practising at the mansion's garden while Hiro is practising somewhere else.

The others are currently in the common room, still worrying about those two. They can hear Takeru's voice in practicing kendo. "Those two...are still practicing like that from the first day even though tomorrow is the challenge" Mako muttered.

"It cannot be help if they are like that. I am like that too before the Kabuki show I was so nervous that I practiced all night long" Ryunosuke admitted. "Will those two be alright...? They're going to need all the rest they had for tomorrow" Chiaki expressed out his worriedness.

"One thing bothers me, Lord-sama and Hiro-kun seems to struggle and hesitated during their practices. I wonder why?" Kotoha asked concernedly. "I think it's because both of them lack the confidence to face the challenge and resolve to face the consequences" Ryunosuke deduced. "Lack of confidence?" Genta echoed.

"Let's take Kabuki performance as an example. In the performance, the performers had to dance and move their bodies accordingly to the rhythm of the music. For expert performers like me, I can definitely tell if I or other performers did perfectly well during practices. If not, we won't take the risk of performing in real stage because we'll definitely mess up a lot and humiliate ourselves in front of other experts. The same goes for what happen every day or what we face" Ryunosuke explained.

"But! Not all people including Take-chan are perfect or prepared enough for everything" Genta argued. "True. But what's important is that they must have the confidence to face the challenge and resolve to accept the consequences bounded to happen. Right now, Lord and Hiro still didn't have a stable confidence and resolve" Ryunosuke pointed out.

Meanwhile...

Hiro in his white kendogi and blue hakama, is practising his swordplay using Shinkenmaru, fighting an invisible within the mountain. The ground there was pretty messy due to very many scattering dried brown, golden or red leaves around.

Though Hiro did not know, the place he was at was completely guarded with the kanji '守', which means protect. In other words, it is not possible for Gedoshu to come there from the crevices nearby. While practicing, the bluenette suddenly stopped swinging his sword in midway on a whim.

His current facial expression reveals everything and that he is actually hesitating. _Tomorrow, I will fight everyone...but, will I be able to save them?_ Hiro wondered. Then he stared at the secret disc equipped to the Shinkenmaru. It was white and written with the kanji '反', which means 'Resist'.

 _Takeru-san told me that he used this character disc to save the manipulated Ryunosuke-san. While that Lord-sama knew the fact that infusing human with Mojikara is killing, Ryunosuke-san was a tough opponent for him to find a chance to infuse it._

 _I know those facts but will they survive and regain their senses if I infuse the Mojikara from this disc...? More like is it enough to save them with just this disc? In the first place, will I be able to gamble this battle with their lives on the line?_

Soon becoming so frustrated of not getting the best solution, Hiro then laid himself on the floor while gazing at the skies. The ground will indeed dirtied his white kendogi and blue hakama but the Kuroko can wash them soon enough or get replacements for him.

The sun is up but it is already going down by more than 140 degrees and slowly will hide itself into the landscape. The not so tenderly and violently wind blows, causing the leaves to fly and a few did land on the bluenette who is thinking about Takeru.

 _Takeru-san, he predicted that one or more of his retainers may fall into the enemy's hand or get killed if they got involved. That's why he wanted to fight alone and get himself in danger from the very beginning._

 _Everyone else did told me this, Takeru-san ordered them to protect themselves instead of him. He don't want to burden them by having themselves acting as his shields. His concerns about them makes him resolved to be stronger so that he won't to get in their way during battles. I can tell that he was definitely resolute on that._

 _Come to think of it, my current resolve to be a Shinkenger is more halfway than before...No...From the beginning, maybe it was that way...I am truly a bummer isn't it? For not realising it soon enough._ The bluenette thought honestly and closed his eye lids. _I guess I'm not cut out for this, not as a Shinkenger, GranSazer or a friend._

Later, he quickly opened up his eyes, get on his feet and had his Shinkenmaru laid on his shoulder. Reason? He suddenly heard footsteps approaching to him, which the bluenette can think it was an enemy, be it Gedoshu or human trying to kill him.

Looking to the direction of his instinct, he saw a woman stood right before him, probably younger than Kotoha but older than himself. She wore a pale blue, flower-decorated kimono and a pale brown hakama. Her eyes' colour is probably similar to Hiro himself, which is dark brown. She had black hair tied in short ponytail.

Her facial expression seems so stern that it reminds Hiro of how serious Ran can be when she was furious. "Who are you?" Hiro asked. The woman did not even reply but instead took out a familiar transformation device, which is a Shodophone.

"Shodophone?" Hiro echoed. The bluenette then was astounded when she wrote the kanji '火' and transformed into a feminine version of Shinken Red since she had a skirt added to the garment.

Taking out her Shinkenmaru equipped with Common Disc, this female Shinken Red pointed her katana towards the bluenette. The bluenette stood up and took out his Shodophone while did not bother to ask any questions because he knew she will not answer them. _So talking is not needed, huh?_

"Ippitsu Sojo!" Hiro wrote the kanji '火' and transformed into Shinken Red. He still makes the same stance just like before, resting his wielded Shinkenmaru on his right shoulder while holding it with both hands. The wind began to roar violently, causing the leaves flying into the air for a while.

The moment the violent wind stops blowing, both Shinken Reds charged towards each other and clashes with their swords a few times. _Who is this woman? Why she transformed into Shinken Red?_ Hiro thought and continued clashing against her. Afterwards, a vision of that female Shinken Red flashed into Hiro's mind.

The scene took placed at a certain part of the city and a crisis is occurring there. People are running away from the gang of Nanashi who are attacking them. Afterwards, the Gedoshu halted when they saw the Kuroko were in the way as the black supporting helpers of Shiba household set up the usual white banners.

The samurais were then revealed to be hiding behind them. It was that same woman with her retainers. Surprisingly, the retainers were Ryunosuke and the others, excluding Genta. Afterwards, they uses their Shodophone to transform into Shinkengers.

Then two Kuroko, both slightly dressed differently than the usual Kuroko approaches that female Shinken Red. One opens up her buckle, took out the Common Disc to equip it onto Shinkenmaru and the other one handed the sword for the female Shinken Red before she takes it.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Kaoru!" the Shinken Red lift up her Shinkenmaru high and behind. Then she brought the sword towards herself, with the tip facing upwards and slowly point it forward. Afterwards, she stab the ground with Shinkenmaru although not touching it. The vision ended just like that.

 _She is...the one Takeru mentioned about. Princess Shiba Kaoru._ Hiro deduced. _The news about the Princess being the true Shiba head is an utmost secret, no matter what. If the Gedoshu, particularly Chimatsuri Dokoku know about this, the world is over._ Takeru's voice echoed inside Hiro's mind. _If this Shinken Red is that Princess…I can't afford to let my guard down._ Hiro reminded himself and proceeded clashing against Shinken Red (Kaoru).

15 minutes later…

Shinken Red (Hiro) fell to his knees and reverted back to his human form. The bluenette is panting with sweats covering almost his entire body while still resting the Shinkenmaru on his shoulder. "S-Strong…" Hiro muttered. "I guess it's to be expected that I'll lose this fight"

"I can tell from clashing our swords…You're hesitating" Kaoru began to speak. Hearing this makes the bluenette to look at the female Shinken Red who then reverted to her human form, Shiba Kaoru.

"Yes…That's right…" Hiro reluctantly acknowledged and lowered his head. "In a battle, no matter who your opponents are, one have to fight them to your fullest, even if they are your friends. If you even hesitated for even a moment, you'll get yourself killed" Kaoru reminded. "I know…but…" Hiro stuttered.

"Fear is the greatest enemy. If you become afraid, or lose confidence…you will lose to an enemy that you could normally beat. It's expected that lives were put on the line in battle and not all of them can be saved. However, your feelings and willingness to wager their lives decide whether you can save at least one or none. The way you are now, you won't be able to save even one live" Kaoru pointed out.

"If you have to make a decision that leads to regret, pick the one you would regret less. There's no shame in having a halfway resolution because it might be more than enough to make the impossible possible. I'm sure your friends wouldn't want to see you like this. What would they say if they saw you now?"

The words truly hit the spot and Hiro had just realised how pathetic he is currently. _That's right...Ran-san and the others wouldn't want to see me like this. They will definitely say the same thing to me_. Hiro thought. The bluenette then stood up, no longer resting the sword on his shoulder and look into the eyes of the princess.

Kaoru can tell well from the way Hiro stared at her. The bluenette was no longer daunted by his own doubts. He believed that no matter what happened, everyone would and eventually accept his decision.

"Nice eyes...You're good to handle the challenge tomorrow" said Kaoru. "Yes..." Hiro replied. "Before you leave, I have something to give you..." Kaoru stated and the bluenette was a little surprised.

Sometimes later...

The bluenette bowed his head and takes his leave to the mansion. Kaoru watched the bluenette leaving until he is no longer visible in her eyes. Afterwards, an old man, wearing something similar to Hikoma appeared and approaches Kaoru.

"Princess, are you sure about doing this for that kid? It's not even your problem and he didn't even carry the name of the Shiba family in the first place. To have someone like that becoming a Shinken Red is a total disgrace, even worse than having him to become the shadow" the old man protested.

"Don't worry, Tanba. Even if this Shinken Red didn't carry the Shiba family name, I can tell that he carried the clan's bloodline and is my descendant in the distant future" Kaoru explained. "And I do this because of my curiosity about him being Shinken Red"

Next day...

Hiro and Takeru both had arrived at the location assigned to them sharp at 9 a.m. and they were not accompanied by anyone else. Corroder, who was there earlier than them noticed that both had arrived on time.

"Nice, you both obeyed the conditions given" Corroder commented. "Come, my slaves!" the ghost summoned Gedo Shinken Red and the 11 GranSazers. The Shinken Reds' opponents appeared and stood right before their very eyes.

 **(Play music: Shinkenger OST 'With these brushes, we report to the Emperor [Ippitsu Sojo]')**

"Gedo Shinken Red, I will definitely defeat and surpassed you!" Takeru declared. _Ran-san, everyone, your lives...entrust them to me._ Hiro said in his mind. "Shodophone! Ippitsu Sojo!" Both of them took out their Shodophones, set them to brush mode and wrote the kanji '火'.

Hiro and Takeru each transformed into Shinken Red. "Shinken Red! Oozora Hiro!" Hiro pulls out his Shinkenmaru and makes an uppercut slash. Then he rested the sword on his right shoulder and makes a forward punch with his left fist.

"The same! Red! Shiba Takeru!" Takeru draws out his Shinkenmaru and pierce it forward while bending. Afterwards with his usual pose, he stood straight and single-handily rested his sword on his right shoulder.

"Shinkenger! Going Forth!" Both Shinken Reds slashed forward and make their respective stance. Afterwards, they both charged towards their opponents in front of them.

 **Sorry for the cliff-hanger, from today and the next two weeks, I will be on temporary hiatus. In other words, I won't work much and very little on the next chapter, not until those two weeks are over, at least but it depends on the current situation.**

 **Like I mentioned at the end of the previous chapters, I got tests, assignments and projects ongoing with their respective datelines approaching. Borrow your saying in one of your work's review, GenesisXYZ patient is a virtue, my friends. **


	7. A Tough Challenge

It has been 10 minutes; the showdown had already begun at Mount Kurogane. Each Shinken Red is fighting their respective opponents. Hiro fought his friends while Takeru fought his evil future self, Gedo Shinken Red. From the beginning of the battle, to avoid either of their opponents from fighting the wrong opponent, they fought at different portion of the mountain.

Hiro fought at the place they started while Takeru dragged his opponent into the forest area. Surprisingly, Hiro's friends each fight him using Nanashi's sword called Bantō Dokuhōmatsu. Hence, all 11 of them are clashing against Shinken Red (Hiro) using swords.

 **Shinken Red (Takeru) VS Gedo Shinken Red**

Clashing and exchanging blows with their swords, Shinken Red (Takeru) continues his fight against Gedo Shinken Red. Both are really on par against each other, unlike how it all started. Gedo Shinken Red tried to cut Shinken Red but the latter avoided it and hit either the trees or rocks instead.

Surprisingly, the trees and rocks were cut into half after Gedo Shinken Red missed him. Currently, they are clashing against each other using Rekka Daizantou. "Not bad...you improved..." Gedo Shinken Red commented. "But only a bit!"

Takeru only snorted in response, perhaps not so interested with the compliment given. "For someone to fall into Gedo, you're pretty strong" Takeru retorted. "But I will defeat you!" he proclaimed. The two then pushed each other away and stood a distant away.

"Oozutsu Mode!" Gedo Shinken Red quickly transformed the Rekka Daizantou to bazooka mode, equipped with Tora disc and loaded with only Shishi Disc. Afterwards, he launches the disc, transforming it into a ball of flame.

"Hyakka Ryōran!" With his Rekka Daizantou powered up with flames, Shinken Red (Takeru) cut the incoming fire ball and frittered them. Though he suddenly recoiled to the ground after being shoot by a red laser.

Shinken Red (Takeru) saw that Gedo Shinken Red already took out the Mougyuu Bazooka loaded with Final Mysterious Disc and is currently aiming the weapon at the former. Upon seeing that more shots were launched, Shinken Red (Takeru) takes countermeasure.

He quickly gets up and block the shots with his big sword. However, the shots proved to be powerful that he was pushed back for every shot he parried. His defence eventually broke when an energy, flaming, charging bull collided against him, forcing Shinken Red (Takeru) to be sent flying. His Rekka Daizantou reverted to Shinkenmaru as he laid on the ground.

"How about now? Why don't you give up you big, twisted, loner liar? You made a big mistake if you think you can win against me alone. If you really wish to defeat me, you already know the answer. While being alive, leave the path of the righteous people and fall to Gedo" Gedo Shinken Red pointed out. "Wrong! I am not like you and won't ever be" Takeru argued. Shinken Red (Takeru) stood and held his Shinkenmaru.

"I am not fighting alone. In my heart, I'm fighting together with those guys and...my ancestors!" he proclaimed. Then he took out a crimson disc from within his buckle, which is the Kyoryu Disc. Upon equipping the disc and spun it, two things happened.

First, the Shinkenmaru transformed into a yellow-eyed Tyrannosaurus-shark hybrid like crimson sword with sky blue shadings, or known as Kyoryumaru. The second one is Shinken Red (Takeru) had a red flowing long coat equipped to his garment, upgrading him to Hyper Shinken Red. There is a Shiba crest on the left side and at the back of the coat.

"Hyper Shinken Red! Going Forth!" Takeru proclaimed. "So, what? Just because you upgraded yourself doesn't mean you can defeat me" Gedo Shinken Red protested. "I wonder about that..." Takeru retorted. Then the two had their swords in hand and began to clash against one another again.

Throughout their clashing, there was a moment that they kept their distance away. Gedo Shinken Red tried to use the dancing flame attack but Hyper Shinken Red got to him first. Using the Kyoryumaru special ability from his current position, he elongated the katana to knock down Gedo Shinken Red.

"This is the end!" Takeru pronounced. Then Hyper Shinken Red charged towards the fallen Gedo Shinken Red, who is getting up and quickly gashed the latter's front body before appearing a distant behind him. Afterwards, he turned and slashes or more appropriately whips a few more times using Kyoryumaru elongated ability.

Though nothing happened immediately and Gedo Shinken Red stand seized up for a moment after the last blow. "Shiba...Takeru...This victory is yours. But...don't forget that you will fall to Gedo someday" Gedo Shinken Red reminded.

Afterwards, Gedo Shinken Red fall to the ground and disappeared into thin air just like that. As for Hyper Shinken Red, he fell to his knees and reverted to Takeru. He began panting for a while after reverted. "It's over..." Takeru muttered. Afterwards, the samurai lord fell into unconsciousness as he laid face downward.

 **Shinken Red (Hiro) VS 11 GranSazers**

One against many is nowhere near advantageous, especially if the opponents are skilful in combat. For Shinken Red (Hiro), he had to use the strategy 'Hit and away' as his friends were surprisingly skilful. He clashes a few times only against one of his friends at a time through random selection and retreats before fighting another.

He cannot even remember who he clashes first if asked. Currently, he is parrying the upfront attacks from Lion and Pisces with Shinkenmaru. While keeping his guard up, Shinken Red (Hiro) noticed that Remls, Gorbion and Tawlon approaches from each side of his blind spot.

Although Hiro hate to hurt his friends, he had no choice but to do it. He pushes Lion and Pisces away and confront the approaching three. Avoiding and parrying their attacks, Shinken Red (Hiro) countered by kicking Tawlon, banged Remls and head butting Gorbion's stomach.

Afterwards, he noticed the remaining charged towards him. Knowing the risk that he cannot confront that many at once, Shinken Red (Hiro) leaped high and passed above them. Turning back, he saw all of them had regroup, pointing their swords at him.

 _I had assessed them enough and knew what I should do. Now I should use those._ Hiro considered. In the first place, he was trying to know their attack patterns before going all out. Shinken Red (Hiro) took out the black box or known as Inromaru and Super Disc.

He loaded the disc into Inromaru and points the black box forward. "Super Disc!" The black box indicator blink a few times and Shinken Red (Hiro) pressed the button. In a flash, Shinken Red (Hiro) had himself equipped with a flowing white long coat, upgrading himself to Super Shinken Red. There is a Shiba crest combined with a kanji of '真' (True) on the coat's back. Taking out another disc that is glass coloured with the kanji '奇跡' (Miracle) from the buckle and equipping the Inromaru to his Shinkenmaru and Super Disc onto the hilt, Super Shinken Red placed the disc he just took on Inromaru. "Miracle Disc!"

"Super Shinken Red! Going forth!" Hiro declared, resting the katana on his right shoulder. Afterwards, both sides began to charge towards each other. Just before Mithras or the others could land a hit, everything or more appropriately time suddenly went slow.

And before they knew it, Super Shinken Red was further away behind them. They turned but only to stop moving suddenly. Afterwards, traces of cuts on their stomach followed by red lightning around their body appeared. The 11 of them began to suffer as the kanji '奇跡' appeared briefly after being infused. The sufferings then ended, with them falling unconscious onto the ground. All of them immediately reverted to their human form and the Nanashi's swords disappeared afterwards. Putting away his sword, Super Shinken Red went towards his fallen friends and tried to wake them up, hoping they are still alive. Surprisingly, all of them had their eye brows wrinkled and lids slowly opened. The first thing that everyone saw was Hiro but in his Super Shinkenger form. "Everyone, you're all okay..." Hiro stated. There was a hint of relief in his tone.

Soon, everyone tried to get up to their feet. "Hiro? What is that you're wearing?" Ban asked. "What happened and where are we?" he said, looking around at the scenery. "Long story, but I'll explain the details later" Hiro answered. "Can you all stand and walk?" he asked.

"Yeah" Jin answered. "Let's go" Hiro proclaimed. Then everyone stood up and about to take their leave. However, they seem exhausted and cannot walk fast, probably due to fighting Super Shinken Red. "Not so fast!" a familiar voiced cried. The team turned only to saw that it was Corroder, floating in the air not too far from them. "Corroder!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Your challenge... is not over yet" Corroder announced and snapped his right fingers. Suddenly, Ran screamed, which had the attention of Ban and the others as they gathered to her. Her actions, screaming and shutting her eyelids forcefully is crystal clear. The redhead seems to be suffering as she holds her dearly head. "Ran! What's wrong?" Ami asked.

Everyone tried to help but unfortunately Ran pushes off while getting away from them. As she continued to scream in pain, everyone noticed that a red aura suddenly appeared around the redhead. The aura is malicious and they had a bad feeling about this.

"This nasty aura..." Hiro muttered. He seemed to recognise this aura and become surprised as he got a clear idea of what is going to happen. "No!" he shouted while running towards Ran. "Don't listen to what was told in your mind, Ran-san!"

"Don't interfere!" Corroder protested. He then clicks his left fingers and a few yellow lasers came. Those lasers halted Super Shinken Red's movement, preventing him from approaching Ran. For Corroder, one second is worth to be delayed as his mischievous plan is about to unveil. The red aura engulfed Ran completely and in just a few seconds, it transformed her.

The moment the aura disappeared, everyone except Corroder was shocked. Hiro knew what happened to Ran and grunted upon seeing her form. She had fallen into Gedo, yes, a Gedoshu. Hiro could not describe in details well but seeing the appearance of a feminine demon with a few mouths on her body, he remembered a Gedo that she resembled with.

Indeed, she resembled closely like Usukawa Dayu. How did he know? Mako told the bluenette about Usuyuki's history of unrequited love that turned her into Usukawa Dayu. There was a man named Shinza who Usuyuki loved but unfortunately the feelings are not mutual.

On the day of that man's wedding with another woman, Usuyuki suddenly came with a stick lighted with fire and she burned everything at the wedding. Usuyuki is willing to stay by his side as Shinza is apparently death. Fortunately, he is still alive but very weak.

Worse to Usuyuki's dismay, he extends his hand just to reach the corpse of the woman he is planning to married to earlier. The woman who started all this fire due to unrequited love feels even more heartbroken.

Reaching her limits of patience, she held the weak Shinza tight and refuse to let him go to that other woman until she turned into Usukawa Dayu. The man, Shinza turned into a Shamisen. _Even in death, we'll be together! Even...Even if I fall to Gedo!_ The voice of the anguishing Usuyuki suddenly echoed in Hiro's head.

For Hiro, he can although he never wished to imagine that both him and Ran are in that similar situation. He was the man who betray Ran and loved another woman instead of her. To hear Ran said such words and acted like Usuyuki is truly a nightmare.

However, the nightmare is currently being a reality although such scene is yet to happen. Ran transformed into a Gedo identical to Usukawa Dayu except she does not have the shamisen or anything in her hand. Everyone else was too speechless to say anything. Turning to the culprit responsible for this, Hiro barked, "Corroder! What did you do?! Why Ran-san?!"

The ghost merely snickered as a response. "Before that her name is now Mukuwarenai Ai (Unrequited Love). Simple. I merely instilled the memories of the stray Gedo, Usukawa Dayu into her. Although in her mind, she experienced that situation herself differently and you are the one who betrayed her. As for why, I figured out that she and you had a special relationship. Putting such special persons to each other to fight against one another is truly worth for destroying you" Corroder explained.

The ghost began to laugh sinisterly after his explanation. "Corroder! You scum!" Hiro snarled. His fist clenched, his emotion is raging with hatred towards the ghost. "Will you two die in each other's sword? Or you will be turned into a shamisen for her to play and soothed Dokoku? The General would be pleased for any of them" Corroder proclaimed.

"Why you! Turn Ran back to normal!" Ban demanded. "If you really want it that much, do it yourself. Although, I can guarantee that it is impossible" Corroder snickered as he then vanished from their sight. "Wait!" Jin shouted.

However, they do not have time to go after Corroder. Because Ran or Mukuwarenai Ai is charging towards them while wielding the dagger called Sange Hankontō. Before she could cut anyone, Super Shinken Red quickly intercepted her and parried the attack with his sword.

Everyone else is still speechless about Ran turned into a Gedo but even more when they saw Hiro in the form of Super Shinken Red wielding a samurai katana. "Hiro-kun...?" Yuuya muttered. "Everyone! Go and take cover up there!" Hiro ordered, referring to the higher ground level from their current position. "But, Hiro. We can..." Ban argued but halted.

The brunette and the others seemed tired and hurt. "Listen and leave this to me!" Hiro emphasised. He drags Mukuwarenai Ai away from the others by pushing her and he continued clashing. "Hiro!" Gouda called out. "Everyone, let's do what Hiro said" Ami suggested.

"That's right..." Jessica concurred. "We can't do anything as we are now" Kazu stated. "Let's go" Kirito declared. Then Ban and the others do as Hiro ordered them and went to the higher ground. Upon reaching there, they were worried about Hiro and Ran so they watched them battle from above. They saw the two stood some distance away from each other.

Mukuwarenai Ai (Ran) pointed her dagger towards Super Shinken Red while the latter rested the sword on his shoulders. "I had a bad feeling about this" said Asuka. The tension is indeed very stirring. "I agree. Why a couple who loved each other would ended up like this?" Yuuya questioned curiously.

Sendou then took out a random tarot card, which usually describes what would happened or at least giving him a rough idea about it. It was labelled Reverse Judgement, at least that is what he can read. _Reverse Judgement. The point of no return. This is bad. There wouldn't be a chance for any of them to stop and think about this. I can't even think what will be the outcome._ Sendou thought.

He put away his card and continued observing them. Everyone stared at the two fighters at the ground below them. They did not even budge or say anything a bit. Of course, only the fighters involved can understand what is happening between them, not the people watching them. And this will be a battle where no one can be certain of the outcome.

 **Sorry for the delay, here is the new update. By the way, I like the Kyoryumaru. It works like a whip. Please rate and review like always.**


	8. A Battle Between Lovers

The air is calm and the temperature is cold but not much for those who wore long sleeve cloth. Super Shinken Red (Hiro) and Mukuwarenai Ai (Ran) stood a distance away, with the latter pointing her dagger towards the former.

Both are just moving in circle while keeping their distance away. Though at one point, they stopped moving after hearing a violent blowing wind. It last for a while but the moment the sound of the violent wind vanished, the battles begun. The two of them clashed against each other but in the sense that their own lives are on the line from the outcome of the match.

Everyone else who is watching from the elevated ground was indeed worried. How come they are not? Hiro and Ran are lovers, meaning they love each other as who they really are. They felt each other are important in their life. There is nothing more painful than having two people who are important to each other to turn against each other in a deadly match.

Mukuwarenai Ai clashed against Super Shinken Red violently and devoutly, using all possible techniques. Super Shinken Red apparently can only parry and run from all her incoming attacks. "Will Hiro be okay?" Jessica asked worriedly.

"He will" Ban assured her. "I don't know what is that suiting he's wearing or what power he gains but I'm sure Hiro got something in his mind" he stated. "I do hope so" Jessica replied. There is not a clue of the blondie being relief from the statement.

"I understand what are you trying to say, Jessica-san. I feel the same way." said Yuuya. He sure looks gloomy. Everyone else who glanced at them did not seem to understand why the those two were like that. "Hey, what is it that you guys know?" Asuka questioned. "We don't understand what you are trying to convey"

Jessica and Yuuya take a deep breath before they try to explain things properly. "You all knew that Ran learns karate, right? But do you guys know that she also learns kendo?" Jessica asked. Getting the idea of what she tried to convey, the rest were astounded by what Jessica said. They all do know that Ran is a martial arts fighter and professional in karate but not kendo.

"Kendo? Ran can do kendo?" Ami asked. "Yes. She actually did from little and when she visits her distance relatives in Kyoto" Yuuya confirmed. "But how come we never seen her do kendo?" Kazu asked. "Because she's not so interested in it and for her, kendo doesn't fit her stylish sense of martial arts" Jessica explained.

"As far as you two remember, just how many years she had experienced in that?" Gouda asked. "About three years if I am not mistaken" Jessica recalled. "Three years?!" Jin repeated. The rest were astounded too as they all continued watching the battle. "If that's the case, I guess Hiro really is in a pinch" Gouda deduced. "Hiro..." Ban muttered.

For Super Shinken Red, he had been doing nothing but parrying and avoiding all Mukuwarenai Ai's attacks. While clashing weapons against the girl he loved the most, he recalled about what happened yesterday.

(Flashback)

This scene took place at the same mountain, where Hiro and Kaoru, the true 18th successor of Shiba Clan first met. The princess took out something from within her kimono and gave it to the bluenette. Much to the bluenette's surprised, he saw three Secret Discs.

Two of them are white embedded with the kanji '倍' (Double) and the other one seems to be made of glass embedded with the kanji '奇跡' (Miracle). "Double and Miracle Discs? What are they supposed to do?" Hiro inquired. "This Double Disc is capable of creating a copy of your current weapon to be used simultaneously. One is for you and the other one is for Takeru. This Miracle disc is capable of completely dispelling any evil spells on the victim and it would be less harmful compare to any other Mojikara disc" Kaoru explained.

"Is there any risk of using the Miracle Disc?" Hiro asked. "There are risks. This disc can only be used once if you decided to use it at full power and while I said it is less harmful, it doesn't mean that it can't kill the victims. It just reduces the probability of killing the victims when Mojikara was infused directly to them" Kaoru warned. "You can keep the double discs but are you willing to use this Miracle Disc?" she asked.

In response, Hiro closes his eyes and began to think. After a moment, he had his eyes open and stare at Kaoru with full resolute. "If this can reduce the chance by a little bit. I am willing to take the risk" Hiro proclaimed. He promptly took the discs from the princess's hands.

 **(Note: There is only one black box [Inromaru] available and it is currently with Takeru, not Kaoru. She only got a hold of it and Takeru's other arsenals when she reappears in episode 44 and onwards]**

Later at the Shiba mansion...

Hiro is standing inside his assigned room, doing a reflection about what he is going to do in the upcoming fight. Then, he heard the door slide opened that causes his eyes to direct towards the person that did the action. He saw Takeru approaching him and in his hand, is the black box called Inromaru.

"Hiro, I'm lending you this to use in the challenge" Takeru informed, giving the Inromaru to the bluenette. "Are you sure about this? I thought you would need this more than me" Hiro argued. "I was about to say the same thing to you. I'm sure you got some plan and needed this. As for me, don't worry. I'll use the Kyoryu disc" Takeru assured him. Hiro then takes the Inromaru gladly and gives a nod to Takeru.

(Flashback end)

Remembering that did caused Super Shinken Red to lose focus a little for a moment but he was aware of the situation while parrying his opponent's attack. Mukuwarenai Ai then pushes him away and had attacked relentlessly until she sent him flying.

Everyone gasped in shocked as they saw this. Super Shinken Red quickly regained his stance and fight back. "This is bad" said Kirito. "We got to hurry and stop them" Ban suggested. All of them were about to make a move but halted when they heard a voice said, "Don't interfere. Looks like this match is already decided"

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice and saw a man who is slightly bearded and moustache not too far from where they were. His hair was messy and he had a pair of slightly swamp-coloured eyes. He wore a smooth black shirt layered by a ragged dark red patterned kendogi and a white furry cloth, black pants, belt. and boots.

He also wore two necklets, one is white and the other one is a mix variations of brown colour. For the Gedoshu and Shinkengers sans Hiro who never met him, this man is a stray Gedo named Fuwa Juzo.

This is the man who was obsessed in getting pleasure in fighting someone strong using his sword Uramasa. His main interest is to fight Takeru to the death due to the latter having something twisted/warped about himself. By that he meant that Takeru is someone who had a big pride-humiliating secret that he cannot afford to let it be known by anyone else.

"Who are you?" Kazu asked. "Doesn't matter" Juzo replied, not even giving his name to them. "More importantly, it is crystal clear that one of them is about to be finished" he stated. The rest were shocked as they immediately interpreted Juzo's saying that the one he meant was Hiro. "No way...Hiro is finished...?" Jin guessed.

"Wrong. The one who's finished is that girl" Juzo corrected. For a moment, everyone was stunned. Mukuwarenai Ai (Ran) was finished? Questions began to raise in their brains as to why her and not Hiro?

Going by the textbook, it is obvious Hiro would lose due to his lack of experience in swordplay compare to Ran. Though they let Juzo to continue and explain his reasons of doing so while watching the violent clash of Super Shinken Red and Mukuwarenai Ai.

"That girl is pretty zealous, but in the end, all she uses are techniques. She's just tried to gain a point. To say it simpler, she's just trying to impress others. Of course, that is great in the dojo. It's enough if you're just fighting for sports. But it's different in a real battle. What is needed is the ability to move according to your situation and... One must consider his/her endurance when there is no time limit" Juzo began.

Throughout Juzo's explanation, Super Shinken Red began to fight seriously against Mukuwarenai Ai. Instead of being defensive, this Shinkenger went for the offensive strategy. Yet, Mukuwarenai Ai would not just sit by and get beaten so she fights more brutally.

However, her attacks seem pretty weak and Super Shinken Red parried all of them until one moment, he kicked her down. Mukuwarenai Ai gets up, picks up her weapon, holding it with both hands and pointed her dagger towards Super Shinken Red although she could barely stand properly.

Super Shinken Red did nothing but follows Takeru's habit of resting the sword on the shoulders while holding the Shinkenmaru attached with Inromaru. He began to open his legs a little while trying to grip his weapon tight. Everyone who is watching then noticed something.

Mukuwarenai Ai's arms are shaking involuntarily while Super Shinken Red does not react the same way as they hold their respective weapons. "That stance...Isn't that the best way to minimise arm fatigue?" Juzo pointed out. Then everyone saw Mukuwarenai Ai lowered down her weapon due to exhaustion.

Ban and the rest then gets the idea that Mukuwarenai Ai actually is getting more exhausted and her arms was too fatigued to hold her dagger properly. "The momentary opening when one's opponent tries to gain a point, I'm sure that's what he is waiting for. That guy...he's not trying to gain a point. He's trying to get an attack in" Juzo concluded.

Regardless of her arm fatigues, Mukuwarenai Ai charged towards Super Shinken Red at full force. "Ran-san, brace yourself!" Hiro declared. As Mukuwarenai Ai tried to land an attack, Super Shinken Red blocked it and pushes down her weapon as low as possible.

Then, he quickly spun the disc at Shinkenmaru, channelling the katana with some spiralling flames around it and uses this opening to slash Mukuwarenai Ai on her stomach with full force. Ban and the rest were shocked at first as none of the two budged a bit while not facing each other.

Then they saw the character '奇跡' appeared on Mukuwarenai Ai briefly and she began to shriek in pain that had everyone's attention. Her current Gedo form quickly began to fritter and faded into thin air as tiny crimson particles. The process left Mukuwarenai Ai into reverting to Ran again and the redhead immediately collapsed towards the ground.

As for Super Shinken Red, he also collapsed towards the ground while reverting to Hiro in the process. Ban and the rest took immediate action and went towards their collapsed friends while calling out their names. Juzo snorted as a response while watching what Ban and the others did before he turned around and walks away.

 **The next one will be longer than usual so I hope everyone will have patience until then. Like always, please rate and review.**


	9. Prelude before the Final Showdown

On one night in an ancient era of samurai, a wedding is taking place at the Oozora household. Though no one know the full details, it is the wedding of an adult Hiro and a certain woman. Of course, the dressings for the bride and bridegroom are rather traditional.

The open wedding ceremony starts as the invited guests had arrived. Though the ceremony was halted when the guests and newlyweds became staggered when someone arrived. That someone is Hanasaki Ran, wearing a white kimono with flower patterns but what is shocking is that her eyes threw daggers of hatred and anger while carrying a torch lighted with flames.

Hiro's bride hid behind the former as she feared this. "Ran-san..." Hiro addressed. "Hiro..." Ran muttered. Then she lets go of the torch and suddenly the whole wedding place becomes a sea of flames.

The flames began to burn everything and killed the people there in the process. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiro screamed. The scream continued until the bluenette suddenly woke up from his nightmare. He looks around but did not see anyone else or sea of flames.

He is on a futon covered by blanket within one of the rooms at the Shiba mansion. He also noticed that he is wearing grey pyjamas while having bandages nearly everywhere on his bodies and a few attached to his face.

When he realised that he was just having a nightmare, Hiro started to pant because he tired himself from screaming. Then he noticed the sliding door nearby was opened and saw Kotoha and Mako coming in. "Hiro-kun, what's wrong?" Mako asked. "We can hear you screaming from the common room" she stated.

The bluenette did not reply anything as he is still panting and scared from the sudden shock. Knowing that someone who was shocked from a nightmare will not talk immediately, Kotoha went to get a glass of water while Mako accompanied Hiro until the former arrive.

When Kotoha arrived, and gave Hiro the glass of water, Hiro takes it and drink until the last drop before putting the glass to the side. This method seems to work as Hiro's fear had subside a little. "Had you calm down?" Mako asked. "Yes..." Hiro replied after some time.

"Can you tell us why you suddenly become like that?" Kotoha requested. "Yes..." Hiro approved and told the two about his nightmare. "I see...you had a nightmare involving you and Ran-chan. It is identical to Usukawa Dayu's dream" Mako replied after hearing the whole story.

"I don't know why I had such dream when I already like her in the first place" Hiro stated. "There must be some kind of meaning if you had such a dream. Maybe in your case is that it is trying to warn you what would actually happened if you betray Ran-chan" Kotoha suggested. "Nightmares are actually like warnings for us humans to act more properly in our life. That's why don't get too scared whenever you got one"

"Well I guess I'll keep that in mind from now on..." Hiro replied. Then moments of himself fighting his friends, who were manipulated including Ran, who transformed into Mukuwarenai Ai, an identical form to Usukawa Dayu flashed into his mind. Remembering those moments, Hiro panicky asked, "What happened to Ran-san and my friends, and Takeru-san?! How am I here?!"

"Calm down, Hiro-kun" said Kotoha. "Your friends are safe and alive. The same goes for Ran-chan and Lord-sama" she stated. "The Kuroko unit had treated their wounds and all of them are currently resting. As for how, Hikoma-san sent Genta and DaiGoyo to spy on you two and report on your condition. He contacted the Kuroko unit to pick up all of you. You yourself had been unconscious for 3 hours because you used too much Mojikara" Mako explained.

"I see..." Hiro sighed in relief. "So, are they aware of the situation they're in?" he asked. "We explain all the necessary details that they were required to know and like you requested, we kept some of the information confidential" Kotoha stated. "I see...Thank you" Hiro thanked.

Meanwhile in the Sanzu River...

Within the Rokumon Junk (Dokoku's shipwreck), Dokoku had been growling like a wolf for the past few hours due to the failure of that ghost called Corroder. Shitari knew that the General himself is in bad mood so he kept quiet as not to get himself unnecessarily hurt.

As much as the old squid Gedoshu wants to avoid trouble, those imitator troublemakers, Susukodama (Soot kodama) appeared and make noises. Finally losing patience, Dokoku grabbed one of furred balls and infuriatedly yelled, "Shut up!" before throwing it towards the other furred balls. He only threw at one target but it ricocheted to others repeatedly.

Likewise, those furred ball soot imitated Dokoku's words even though they rammed towards each other. Dokoku's anger had yet to calm regardless he makes and outburst or not. "Shitari!" Dokoku summoned.

"Yes" The old squid Gedo rushes towards the general. "Round up the Nanashi company and had them on standby" Dokoku ordered. "Uh...Yes..." Shitari responded and went to do his assigned job. The General then sit at the place he was before, growling like usual.

At the Shiba mansion...

A day had passed since the challenge and the time is around 9.00 AM. Hiro and Takeru had recovered from their injuries. Same goes for Ran and the others. Right now, everyone except the former Shinkengers are in that room.

For Hiro, today is the first time he sees his friends again as who they truly are after three months. "Everyone, are you all okay? Have you all take breakfast?" Hiro asked. "Don't worry, we're okay, Hiro" Ban answered. "We ate till our stomach were full" Asuka followed.

"The foods were indeed delicious" Jessica stated. "That's glad to hear" Hiro replied. "But...I still can't believe this" Gouda mumbled. "About what?" Hiro asked, not understanding what Gouda meant. "Isn't it obvious? You trained yourself to become a samurai and a Shinkenger for the past 3 months to save us" Gouda pointed out.

"Plus, you worked together with a Lord-sama" Sendou added. "Seems like someone is ahead of us to where we can't reach" Kirito muttered. "Err...Thank you..." Hiro thanked as he chuckled awkwardly.

"Hey Hiro-kun. According to what we heard from Ryunosuke-san and the others, you can summon almost anything from writing words, right? Can you show us?" Yuuya requested. "Sure..." Hiro approved.

The bluenette then took out his Shodophone and set it to brush mode before writing a character. He wrote the character, '枕' (Pillow) and it transformed into a pillow lidded with a blue case. Ran and the rest were awed by what their youngest friend can do.

The bluenette can perform magic, to put it easier for beginners to understand. "A-Amazing..." Kazu complimented. "The word really transformed into what it truly means" Jin stated. "As long as the words have the meanings. Other than creating common needs, my main specialty is summoning fire-related words like smokes or steams" Hiro explained.

"So, can you show us that specialty?" Asuka requested. "I think I'll pass if it is not for battle" Hiro politely refused. "Last time I tried a fire-related word, I nearly burned this whole mansion. Hikoma-san really put a squeeze on me for that" he stated awkwardly.

The burning part truly switched their surprise reaction. "Really?!" Jessica asked. Likewise, the others one by one began to ask questions. That is until when Kazu interrupted by a loud clap, which had everyone's attention. "I've been thinking about this. How about we all try to become a samurai? As in with a lord and retainers or a princess and retainers" Kazu suggested.

"That's a good idea..." Yuuya concurred. "But who will be that lord or princess?" Ran asked. Everyone except Hiro look at each other, wondering who would be suitable to be the leader of a samurai. With a brief chortle, Hiro proclaimed confidently, "Isn't it obvious? Me!"

"Huh?!" everyone else exclaimed. Everyone then stared at the bluenette and those looks are not friendly but underrating. "Oh, wait" Hiro raised up his right palm towards his friends briefly and put it down. "Hum... Just a samurai lord won't be enough" he hummed while thinking. After some moments, he hammered his left palm with his right clenched fist.

"I know! Maybe a king would be better!" the bluenette pronounced and somehow he makes a concurring expression of liking that idea. The moment he speaks the word 'King', everyone else began to imagine something. They imagine how it likes if Hiro was the samurai lord first followed by that same bluenette becoming a king.

Using Takeru's elevated platform seat as an example and a stern-looking Hiro sat there layered with a cushion, they find themselves as his retainers. The next image is that inside a royal palace and at the throne room. Hiro sat on the throne while wearing luxurious clothing and related jewelleries.

Ban and the rest think of themselves that they are either Hiro's maids or soldiers that served the same king around the castle. As everyone knew the common knowledge, a king is an elite who rule a country or maybe the world.

Simultaneously, a king can also be lazy, stupid and just being authoritative. Knowing that and Hiro's personality, they rejected the image in their mind by shaking their head. The bluenette himself had yet to notice that his friends are glaring at him because he still indulged himself in the image of being someone assertive with mumblings of descry.

A moment later, he confidently announced, "All right, everyone... No... You guys! From now on, call me King or Your Majesty!"

"Definitely never!" everyone else chided vehemently. The responses were a bit surprising and Hiro was astounded while losing up his cheerily mood. "Then...how about calling me 'Lord-sama'?" Hiro sheepishly suggested. "No!" everyone refused. This made the bluenette felt disappointed and exclaimed, "Eh?! Why?!"

"We got a lot of reasons why" Jin answered. "First, you're too young from the rest here" Sendou, Kirito and Gouda pointed out. "Second, we won't serve someone who is a happy go lucky" said Kazu, Ami, Yuuya, Jessica and Asuka.

"Third, you're the most childish among all of us here" Ran and Ban stated. "Finally, we don't like the idea of you being the leader all the time" everyone concluded. "Got it?" Ban questioned with anger. "Yes...Don't get so mad. I was just joking for once" Hiro pouted, crossing his arms.

 _For once, can't they think of me from a different view? All they gave were just excuses and finding my flaws._ The bluenette grumbled in his mind. While Hiro and his friends are talking to each other, Ryunosuke and the others sans Takeru and Genta are watching from a pathway that is parallel to the pathway leading to the entrance of the mansion.

"Looks like they are having fun" Chiaki deduced. "What's so fun? They were just chatting" Ryunosuke stated. "Chatting might not be as fun as watching movie or getting into a ride at the amusement part but it will be if you got a conversation that is worth for others to listen without having to think much" Mako pointed out.

"Whatever it is, Hiro sure looks happy" Kotoha assumed and the others nodded concurringly while watching Hiro and his friends. "Anyway, I got a question to ask, Hiro" Jin stated. "What is it?" Hiro replied. His tone is still unfriendly.

"Why Corroder couldn't capture you when he captured Ran? Ryunosuke-san and the rest did tell us that we beaten you till you're unconscious. That was a chance but why would he let go of it and had you fight us again?" Jin asked. The bluenette immediately turned his face away from his teammates, refusing to have his eyes meet their gaze.

"According to Takeru-san and Hikoma-san, it's because my Mojikara. There are still mysteries about this but it is possible for Mojikara to act on its own will. As for my case, it saved me by burning Corroder's hand. For your second question, Corroder would probably have wanted to find entertainment in making me suffer a lot more before getting rid of us for good. Or perhaps, he wanted everyone to kill me in the first place. Since everyone was under Corroder's control, he was droll about forcing all of you to do something you wouldn't do. The only way for me to save you all is to accept his challenge to duel against everyone. If either me or Takeru-san didn't show up or make it in time for the challenge, he'll had everyone promptly commit suicide" Hiro explained.

The rest remained silent though. How come they are not? Hiro had to fight Ban and the others all by himself just for the sake of saving them. "Is that so? I guess you really had a lot of burden for now" Ran mumbled. Hiro just kept quiet and not even meeting their gaze.

Nevertheless, before anyone could say anything further, the Sukima sensor chimed. This not only got the attention of Hiro and the others, but also Takeru's team. Hikoma, a few Kuroko and the former Shinkenger team made their way there as soon as possible.

Hiro picked up the orange stick coming out from the device and gave it to Hikoma the moment he arrived with the rest. "675" said Hiro. The Kuroko on duty opened the scroll related to the mentioned number. "It's Kaidou-Cho!" Hikoma pronounced.

"Let's go!" Takeru proclaimed. The rest of the samurais including Hiro nodded in response. Not even saying a word to his GranSazer teammates, the bluenette left the mansion ahead from everyone else. Takeru and the others find it weird at first but chased after Hiro.

Likewise, Ban and the others could not turn a blind eye and ignore this, so they chased after their teammate, Hiro. For some reason, the bluenette ran so fast that everyone had to sprint after him. Takeru's team was way, way ahead than Ban's team in the chase.

"Wait, Hiro!" Chiaki yelled. The others in Takeru's team called out Hiro's name. However, the bluenette did not falter a bit even from the repeated calling that is until DaiGoyo appeared out of nowhere in front of him. The sudden appearance of the lamp totally surprised Hiro and he had no choice but to halt his pace completely as not to hurt himself or DaiGoyo.

Of course, this also means that Takeru's team had finally catch up with Hiro although they needed to take a breath due to the sudden sprinting. Noticing their arrival made the bluenette to turn at them. He only saw Takeru's team but not Ban and the others in his current sight.

"What's wrong, Hiro? Why do you left the mansion like that without even saying anything to them?" Genta asked. "Is it because you fed up because of that lame stuff you guys were talking about a while ago?" Ryunosuke guessed.

"No... I don't want them to get involved in this battle anymore..." Hiro corrected. "Just like what Takeru-san thought about not having his retainers and best friend involved from the very beginning. The same thought that I once had when I figured out that there is an evil me in the future to be. I only wanted to fight alone but when I was told that fighting together is better, I succumb to it. From that moment, I became too naive because I really thought that it is better to fight together. But the moment I knew what happened to them from that day and so on, I completely doubt the decision that I made that day" he reluctantly admitted.

"Hiro-kun..." Kotoha and Mako muttered. The acknowledgement that Hiro gave was indeed long but the content was the one important. Everyone became speechless while having mix of emotions in their mind when they interpret it.

"I just don't get it. I chose to be and fight alone, I get betrayed. I chose to be and fight together, I also get betrayed. Which one I should choose? I don't know. Now, I am back to square one with various routes. I don't have a resolve anymore..." Hiro confessed. His eyes are looking at the floor, with doubts and uncertainties.

While Ryunosuke and the others were still clueless, Takeru takes the first step and walks up to Hiro. The samurai lord did not say anything but instead he gave a pat on the bluenette's left shoulder. This action make the current (Takeru) and future (Hiro) Shinken Reds to gaze at each other's eye.

No words were said through Takeru's lips but he is telling Hiro something. Of course, only Hiro can understand what Takeru is trying to say for the former from the latter's gaze, especially when it does not involve voices.

Speaking of voices, Hiro heard the voices of his friends yelling out his names. Turning to the direction of the voices, he saw them approaching from a distant at a quick pace. Takeru, knowing that Hiro needs to be alone said, "Hiro, we'll go ahead first"

Takeru turned towards his teammates and nodded. Ryunosuke and the others responded the same way and they along with their samurai lord take their leave. By the time Takeru's team left, Ban and the others had arrived.

All of them had to catch a breath for some time from the moment they arrived. The reason for their exhaustion was because they lacked their usual stamina and had not completely recovered. "Man, you're so fast, Hiro" Kazu commented. "Why did you suddenly left us like that?" Jin asked. Hiro did not say anything even though he looks at them in the eye.

"Tell us..." Ban requested. "I... don't want to burden you all who are still recovering join the battle. That's all" Hiro confessed. "Burden? Are you kidding us?! We can't just sit by burdening you with all the fight. Not when you gave it your all just to save us!" Gouda berated.

"That's right. We may not be a Shinkenger like you but we want to fight. To protect this world and the people in it" Ami supported and the others except Ran nodded. "So, you all still wanted to fight, regardless you know you might get in my way?" Hiro questioned.

"Get in your way? Come on! We can take care of ourselves" Kirito retorted. "If that's the case, we'll go...But! I have two questions to ask to all of you before we do so. Will you all entrust your lives to me? Is it okay for me to entrust my live to you?" Hiro questioned.

Ban and the rest except Ran then glanced towards each other briefly before looking back at the bluenette. "Sure!" Ban proclaimed. "As many times needed" Jin followed. "Rest assured, Hiro-kun. Leave it to us. We'll take the responsibility for your live" Yuuya pronounced.

The others except Ran again nodded concurringly by these three statements. "Then, let's go!" Hiro declared. "Yeah!" everyone except Ran responded. Hence, all of them except Hiro and Ran make their way to the place where Takeru's team is going.

The two of them are standing alone within an empty quiet street. Of course, Hiro did notice his beloved girlfriend and lover was quiet during the whole conversation before. She looks awfully depressed, probably since she was manipulated twice to fight against him. "Hiro... I..." Ran tried to say something.

However, she did not able to complete her sentence because the redhead saw Hiro took out his Shodophone and set it to brush mode. Then, the bluenette wrote the kanji '蘭' (Orchid) and afterwards, a blue Orchid materialised from it before he held it in his right hand.

Hiro proffered the flower he summoned from Mojikara to Ran. "Sorry for the colour but I didn't expect it to appear like this" Hiro apologised. "This flower..." Ran muttered, recognising the type of flower given. "That's right, this is the flower that shares the same name and meaning with yours, Orchid" Hiro confirmed.

"Orchid...?" Ran echoed. "I have just one request. Will you cherish this flower while you still live?" Hiro asked. Slowly reaching out her hand, Ran finally took the flower from Hiro's hand. "All right, I will..." Ran approved. Hiro replied with a nod and afterwards both went to catch up with the others.

 **Sorry for the late update and leave things hanging again. Please Rate and Review, like always.**

 **[By the way, LAXH1107, I think I can do a Goseiger and LBX Crossover but it will take some time because I had not watch the whole series of Goseiger. In other words, I need to learn their personalities and plot first. I also need to find myself some starting idea for this. So far, I only watch the first two episodes of Goseiger and the Super Sentai Crossover related to Goseiger]**


	10. Final Showdown Part 1

**Ever since seeing how Super Sentai puts a cameo appearance of its next successors to battle some disturbers in the crossover of two Super Sentai, I decided to do something similar just for this story. Except, I put a non-Super Sentai and non-anime characters.**

 **They had super powers but never been named in any way as a group nor proclaimed their specialty when fighting enemies. So, I decided to name the team and how they proclaimed themselves like Kyoryuger that is 'TYPE Hero/Heroine, NAME'. Also, just for your information, I will use the original language for songs and attacks of that series. Just for this chapter. the focus is mainly on those cameo heroes.**

Kaidou-cho is one of the portions within the main city. Currently, there is a danger occurring and the civilians are running away from it, with the Kuroko group of Shiba Clan assisted in evacuating them. The threat was caused by Corroder.

He sent an army of Nanashi and LBXs to attack the city. To make things worse, the LBXs had grown similar in size to that of the Nanashi company. The ghost was there too, watching how things had progressed. "That's right! Destroy everything! Crushed those feeble humans!" Corroder proclaimed.

While those army were so busy attacking the stuffs around them, they were ambuscaded by a few types of flying things. Those few types of things were five Origamis, 12 LBXs and Gold Sushi's bookmarks. Their attacks did not destroy the Nanashi and LBXs horde but it did stop them from attacking the city.

Afterwards, they heard the beating sound of a familiar drum. Turning to the direction of the sound, they saw the flags and banners with the crest Shiba Clan together with an astrological circle that has 12 different sign on it. Obviously, those were the doings of Kuroko group as they were present while shifting away the front-line banner.

18 people were revealed hiding behind that front-line banner. They were Takeru's team and Ban's team. Takeru's team each wore what the Kuroko would dressed them before the fight while Ban's teams all wore their usual casual clothing.

Hiro is with his true team and wore casual as well, except that his was unique because he wore the jacket with the crest of Shiba Clan. All of them gave a stern look towards their enemies upfront. "That is far as you go, Corroder" Takeru proclaimed.

"Shinkengers and GranSazers, huh? I see you're working together...but! You punks had no chance of winning against me" Corroder scorned. "We'll see about that!" Hiro retorted. "Let's do this together, everyone" Ban suggested and everyone else nodded.

"Shodophone!" "Sushi Changer!" "Knuckle Riser!" Both teams draw out their respective transformation devices. Hiro summoned the Knuckle Riser instead of the Shodophone.

"Ippitsu Sojo!" "Ikkan Kenjo!" "Souchaku!" All of them do their respective transformation movements and clad themselves in battle suits. Likewise, each of them do their respective pose while declaring who they are.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru!" "The same! Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke!"

"The same! Pink! Shiraishi Mako!" "The same! Green! Tani Chiaki!"

"The same! Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!" "The same! Gold! Umemori Genta!"

"Sazer Tarious!" "Sazer Mithras!" "Sazer Lion!"

"Sazer Remls!" "Sazer Velsou!" "Sazer Dail!"

"Sazer Tawlon!" "Sazer Visuel!" "Sazer Tragos!"

"Sazer Gorbion!" "Sazer Pisces!" "Sazer Gans!"

Shinken Red (Takeru) turned his Shinkenmaru and the other Shinkengers genuflect while holding their swords behind. "The Samurai Sentai authorised by Providence!" "Shinkenger!" The other Shinkengers stood up and slashed forward together with Shinken Red (Takeru).

"The four tribes that fights to protect the peace of Earth and harmony of universe!" Tarious "Chou Sei Shin, GranSazer!" The GranSazers put off their respective individual pose.

"Going forth!" The GranSazers stood straight while the Shinkengers do their respective sword holding pose. Corroder only snorted in response. "Get them!" The ghost ordered and the hordes of Nanashi and LBXs charged towards the heroes.

Likewise, the heroes plunged towards their enemies right before their eyes. All of them had their respective weapons equipped before they even fight. They fight their enemies in the following formation:

1\. Shinken Blue, Gorbion, Gans

2\. Shinken Pink, Shinken Yellow, Mithras, Velsou, Visuel, Pisces

3\. Shinken Green, Remls, Dail

4\. Shinken Gold, Tragos, Tawlon

5\. Shinken Red (Takeru), Lion, Tarious

 **The Manipulator Heroes**

Meanwhile at elsewhere…

While the Shinkengers and GranSazers are battling against Corroder, Shitari was at another part of the city, far away from those heroes. The old squid is plotting another evil scheme as ordered by Dokoku. He had gathered an army of Nanashi but they are not just any normal Nanashi.

They are the ones belong to the Kusare Gedoshu as they wore purple pantaloons instead of yellow. "Listen here, you guys. While those Shinkengers handle that stuck-up ghost, I want all of you to go on rampage, destroy the city and filled humans with despair. This is your chance to do so. Go!" Shitari ordered. "We won't allow that!" a boy's voice proclaimed.

The Gedoshu turned to the left side, which is direction of the voice and they saw five short shadows, bathed by the shining sun stood a distant away from their current position. Soon, their true colours were shown when they step forward.

Those shadows were a group of human kids from different races that consist of two Malays, two Chinese and one Indian. It is safe to assume they come from Malaysia. There are two girls, one from Malay and one from Chinese while the rest are boys. Each of them wore different coloured watch.

The Malay boy wears a white shirt under an orange jacket with pockets, long brown puffed sleeves that is zipped up, red and black sneakers with white shoelaces, an orange dinosaur-like cap and brown pants. He had brown eyes, light skin, and black hair that pokes out from under his cap.

The Malay girl has brown eyes, wears a pink fuchsia long sleeve shirt, yellow vest, with small red flowers on the top, and magenta long trousers. She also wears light yellow shoes, fuchsia pink belt, and a pink hood (hijab) with yellow flowers. In addition, she has a pair of goggles on her head, a flower clip on her hood and a pink belt around her waist.

The Indian boy has a great body, tanned and blond crew cut. He wore a red-white horizontal stripe bandanna, a long-sleeved dark green shirt, yellow vest red border with a badge that has the letter 'G' in grey and red on the left chest, dark green trousers, and white shoes.

The Chinese boy had dark bluish-purple short mess hair and a pair of red eyes. He wears a pair of purple glasses, magenta and dark blue jacket, with grey sleeveless shirt underneath his jacket, tricolour belt and dark blue pants. He also wears magenta-white shoes and pair of purple fingerless glove.

The Chinese girl has black hair, light skin, and a pair of light blue eyes. She wears a yellow and orange shirt with horizontal light blue and white stripes on the two long sleeves, dark blue-coloured jeans, a pair of white socks, yellow and orange shoes and a yellow and light blue hat with a domo badge. Furthermore, she has a pair of blue, round glasses.

"Who are you kids?" Shitari questioned, pointing his staffs towards the kids. "Who are we?" the Chinese boy echoed. "We're just some passing-by superheroes" the Malay boy pronounced. "Superheroes?!" Shitari exclaimed. "Allow us to introduce ourselves" the Malay girl volunteered. All of them introduced themselves with some pose.

"Timing Heroine, Ying!" The Chinese girl stood on one feet while giving a wink with her left eye. "Gravitational Heroine, Yaya!" The Malay girl waved her right hand while in her other hand, she holds a basket filled with biscuits.

"Molecular Hero, Gopal!" The Indian boy puts off a fighting pose like that of a martial arts fighter, with his palms open and hands extended. The right hand is at his front while the left is at his back.

"Shadowy Hero, Fang!" The Chinese boy corrects his glasses using his left index finger and then stare with a cool, composed look. "Elemental Hero, Boboiboy!" The Malay Boy had his arms extended while his hands and legs were open, the left hand forward while the right hand backward.

"Together, we're...! The Manipulator Heroes!" The five kids proclaimed. Silent began to fill the tension and afterwards those Gedoshu just laughed with a hint of scorn. Not only the five heroes were surprised, they were also annoyed. Gopal then receives a glare from each of his front. "What?" Gopal asked. The tone sure sounds pretending.

"This is your fault, Gopal" Boboiboy accused angrily. "That's right. Those creatures had laughed at us" said Yaya. "Why do you ordered us to act like we just did? And the name 'Manipulator Heroes' sounds lame" Ying pointed out. The Indian boy chuckled awkwardly while fidgeting his fingers upon hearing that.

"I thought we needed some cool name and flashy" Gopal muttered. "Enough! Let's take out this monsters!" said Fang and everyone turns their sight towards the Gedoshu. Boboiboy then shakes his right fist once and a lightning bolt shaped like a Kris dagger appeared in his hands.

"Keris Petir!" Boboiboy throws the lightning bolt and hits one of the Nanashi, electrocuting it. "What?!" Shitari exclaimed. "Attack!" Boboiboy ordered. "Yeah!" the others responded. Angered by this, Shitari ordered, "Nanashi company, get them!"

(Play music 'Boboiboy Theme Season 3')

 **[Just go to Google and search 'BoBoiBoy Musim 3 Episod 1'. The first one minute 30 seconds is the third version of this OP]**

 _SESUATU MASA KEADAAN DUNIA_

 _PENUH BAHAYA_

 _ANCAMAN DARI MUSUH-MUSUH BUMI_

 _SELAMATKANLAH KITA_

 _HERO YANG ADA, HERO MANUSIA_

 _PENYELAMAT BUMI..._

 _PENYELAMAT BUMI..._

Hence the battle begins with Boboiboy and the others fighting the Nanashi company. "Harimau Bayang!" Fang summoned a shadowy tiger and the red-eyed animal strike with its paws. "Tanah tinggi!" Boboiboy had his fists covered with rocks and punched the ground. Spiky pillars of soil appeared stabbing the Nanashi from the grounds. "Relentlessly!" the attacks were repeated according to Boboiboy's rapid movement.

 _ALIEN DATANG MENAKHLUKI BUMI_

 _DEMI KOKO YANG DICARI-CARI_

 _MEREKA KAN TIBA TAK LAMA LAGI_

 _APA MUNGKIN TERJADI_

 _JADI KITA PERLUKAN PENYELAMAT BUMI_

"Tumbukan padu!" Yaya flew at high speed and gave a strong punch towards one of the Nanashi. Just hitting one of them, it was sent to hit the others, "Larian laju!" Ying run arounds several Nanashi. She ran so fast that they become dizzy.

"Pusaran Angin" Boboiboy sent a whirling wind from his hands, sending those dizzy Nanashi company flying. Meanwhile, Gopal did nothing but running away while screaming in fear as he was being chased by the Nanashi. The Indian boy ended up into a corner and had nowhere to run. "Don't come near me!" Gopal pleaded.

Though the Nanashi ignored and charged towards the Indian boy. Seeing this as a chance, Gopal summoned a purple orb in his hand. "Tukaran Kuih Koci Mak Timah! Mak Timah!" Gopal unleashed the orb towards the Nanashi. Those pawns of Gedoshu each ended up becoming a type of Malay dumpling, Kuih Koci. [Mak Timah is the name of the Kuih Koci seller]

Gopal then takes the transformed Nanashi and ate them. Shitari was completely overwhelmed. A bunch of weird kids had easily taken down the Kusare Nanashi. To make things weirder, a mere human ate them after transforming the pawns into food. "This is…totally absurd!" Shitari whined.

 _BOBOIBOY! BOBOIBOY! BOBOIBOY!_

 _YING!_

 _YAYA!_

 _GOPAL!_

 _FANG!_

 _BOBOIBOY!_

 _BOBOIBOY!_

 _BOBOIBOY!_

"Now it's your turn" Boboiboy declared. "Boboiboy Kuasa Tiga (Boboiboy Power Three)!" Boboiboy raised his right hand before having both wrists crossed. His power watch (Ochobot first called it power band) displays briefly the three element symbols; earth, wind, and lightning.

Then a yellow magic circle with those three symbols was summoned from the watch and it appeared above Boboiboy. The Malay boy then jump towards the circle and instantly, he splits up into three versions of himself; Boboiboy Halilintar, Boboiboy Taufan and Boboiboy Gempa.

"Golem Tanah!" Boboiboy Gempa summoned a brown golem with blue eyes that is three times his size. Then as Boboiboy Gempa punched the ground rapidly, so does the golem and the ground beneath Shitari rises as spiky rocks. The old squid was pushed by it rapidly and sent high in the sky.

While being hit, Shitari saw Boboiboy Taufan approaching from the sky on his hover board. "Cakera Udara!" Boboiboy Taufan summoned blue spinning discs and it multiplies into 10. Those spinning discs each strikes Shitari once.

And as the old squid began to fall, Boboiboy Halilintar is already on standby at the ground while wielding red thunder blade in each hand. "Gerakan Kilat!" Boboiboy Halilintar moved towards Shitari at high speed, so fast that nobody's naked eye can see him while he strikes the old squid repeatedly from various direction.

Boboiboy Halilintar concluded his series of attacks with by having himself engulfed with red thunder aura and collided with Shitari. As the finale, he alongside Boboiboy Taufan and Boboiboy Gempa each strikes at the old squid with a piercing attack from red thunder blade, wind drill, and stone fist respectively. Shitari fell to the floor and a brief explosion occur.

As it vanished, the old squid was revealed to be alive and standing but unfortunately his whole body was roasted by the three Boboiboys. "Curse you kids..." Shitari grumbled. "How dare you brats get in my way?!" he berated. Boboiboys and the others just responded with a smirk.

"It's only natural. We're superheroes who beat up villains like you" Gopal retorted. "Or maybe that wasn't enough?" Fang sneered. "We're always up for more so you better say your prayers" Yaya warned. "We're strong! Much more than you think" Ying stated. "Now scram!" Boboiboys ordered.

Shitari only grunted in response and soon he left through any nearby crevice. Then three Boboiboys combined back into one. "Yeah! We did it!" Yaya celebrated. "Serves him right" said Ying, referring to Shitari that had already left. "If he stays a little longer, I could have turned him into deep fried squid" Gopal muttered.

Suddenly a Malay adult with moustache and beard, wearing a superman like suit, red eye mask, golden belt with a letter 'P' appeared behind the five kids from out of nowhere. He is Papa Zola, the mathematic, physical education teacher and football referee (AKA 'Papadil') of Boboiboy and his friends at school.

"What are you babbling about dear young one? That old, vicious squid had finally known who is actually Teacher Papa" Papa Zola proclaimed even though he is not even helping his pupils anything. Ying, Yaya and Gopal just gave a glare and a grunt as their responses. "Hehe...Terbaik (Awesome)" Boboiboy gave a 'thumbs up'.

"Good job, Boboiboy. You were great" Fang complimented. "Thank you" Boboiboy sheepishly thanked. Though he gave a snickered look at the boy with messy hair. "Tahu tak pe (Know it)!" **[To be more frank, Boboiboy boasted that he is very known to be superior than Fang]**

"What?!" Fang exclaimed with annoyance. "I'm way greater than you!" he protested. "Eh? But you said I'm way greater than you" Boboiboy reminded. "Since when? I only said you were great, not greater than me" Fang reminded. Hence, everyone hears once again, the bickering of Boboiboy and Fang in determining who was cooler and popular.

"That's enough, you guys" a guttural male voice ordered. The team including the bickering Fang and Boboiboy turned only to see a short male green alien with a box head and two antennas as his ears. He had brown eyes and wore a navy commander uniform. "Hey, Cici Ko" Boboiboy greeted.

"Wrong!" said the green alien. "Until I sent you guys back to Pulau Rintis (Island Rintis), you cannot call me by guise name. Call me Koko Ci!" he said, putting on a pair of sunglasses. "Commander Koko Ci!" Koko Ci emphasised while putting on another pair of sunglasses on the same sunglasses.

"Roger! Commander Kuih Koci (A type of Malay dumpling)" Gopal and Boboiboy addressed wrongly in unison. "Koko Ci! Not Kuih Koci!" Koko Ci berated. "What's with these two? Are they deaf?" Fang muttered. Then the team was intruded by the sudden appearance of a young man, who came jumping out of nowhere near them.

The young man is Captain Kaizo, Fang's big brother. He has dark purple hair, reddish hue eyes and light skin. His yellow belt has a hexagonal buckle and a dark blue covering. On his head, he wears a mask with crevices. The crevices to his silver-grey mask are neon blue. He also wears dark blue fingerless gloves.

He wears a highly collared, jacket that is mostly blue in colour with ultramarine colouring the parts where his shoulders are all the way to nearly reaching the elbows. The young man wore it openly. There also seems to be metal plates decorating the shoulders of the jacket.

He sports a golden watch on his right wrist with the face of the watch being cyan. He also wears a golden belt with hexagonal buckle, but it seems to be attached to a white harness that he uses to sheathe his sword. His pants are the same ultramarine as his shirt, and the same blue fabric of his jacket seems to decorate and cover most of the upper half of his pants.

"Big brother..." Fang addressed. "Captain Kaizo!" Boboiboy and the others exclaimed. "Commander, I had dealt with the other horde of Nanashi" Kaizo reported. "Good job, Captain Kaizo. You live up to your name" Koko Ci praised.

"Commander, I want to ask something. Why do we have to deal with the Gedoshu when it was supposed to be the job of Shinkengers?" Yaya asked. "She's right. Aren't we just actually what do you call that...interfering with things that will occur in the future?" Ying concurred.

"I cannot deny that both of you were right but this is an extenuating situation. It doesn't really matter who handles it" Koko Ci explained. "I see..." Boboiboy replied. "Now that this is settled, we should leave the rest to those Shinkengers and GranSazers" Koko Ci pronounced.

"That's great. I wanted Tok Aba special ice chocolate when I get back. I'm very hungry right now" Gopal agreed. "Eh? I thought you already ate a bunch of Kuih Koci Mak Timah just a while ago" Boboiboy remarked. "There's no way my tummy was satisfied from just eating Kuih Koci" Gopal notified.

"Then how about we have some of my biscuits first?" Yaya suggested. The Malay girl, although no one could explain how, brought out a basket filled with various cute-looking biscuits. Everyone else except Kaizo and Koko Ci flinched and a little scared when Yaya offered her biscuits for them. How come they are not?

Yaya's biscuits were horrible and it has the taste of eating sand papers that were used to polish wooden furniture. One of the most significant ingredient that she used were pulverized onions. Worse, she never tasted her biscuits upon making and confidently think they were tasty.

If someone ever said her biscuits said horrible, just prepared yourself for Yaya's punch. "Never mind, I think I can wait later…" Gopal politely refused. "How about the others?" Yaya asked. "Don't trouble yourself. We're already full" Ying lied. The others nodded in agreement because they do not want to eat Yaya's biscuits.

Though Kaizo and Koko Ci decided to shrug this conversation instead of joining. "Lieutenant Lahap, bring us up to the spaceship" Kaizo ordered through his watch. Afterwards Kaizo's spaceship arrived just above the team and teleports them inside through a sky-blue beam. Then the spaceship vanished when it flew at extremely high speed like warp-drive.

 **That's it for part one. Sorry for the delay, I actually return back to my home a few days ago, for my youngest sister's birthday and gratitude to the god for my second youngest sister's good results in her exams, so things were a bit busy.**

 **At the same time, I was watching the whole series of Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Currently, I just finished watching episode 41 of Goseigers. As for Magiranger, I already finished it before watching Goseiger.**

 **Hence, I got the rough or slightly clear idea of Alata and his allies before starting the new crossover with Goseiger. By the way, I also like Boboiboy, the Malaysian animated series produced by the Private Limited ANIMONSTA Studios. Like always, please rate and review although this is not what you expected.**


	11. Final Showdown Part 2

The GranSazers and Shinkengers are still fighting the hordes of Nanashi and LBXs accordingly to their respective formation. "Meikyō Shisui!" Shinken Blue launches a series of blue energy arrows using his weapon, Water Arrow. "Death Storm!" Gorbion called forth a small tsunami from his weapon, Blast Saw that was thrust forward. "Taikai Shou Setsudan!" Gans unleashed a stream of water at extremely high speed from one end of his halberd, Kallinikos.

"Hakuryoku Manten!" Shinken Pink swung her weapon, Heaven Fan. For each swing, it produces a gust of wind. "Funtō Doryoku!" Shinken Yellow threw her weapon, Land Slicer towards her enemies. The three-bladed shuriken moves like a boomerang as it hit every LBX and Nanashi nearby.

"Bran Tornado!" Mithras launched a flamethrower tornado using her Swan Sectors. "Full Moon Slash!" Velsou unleashed a vertical slash from the magenta-tinted sphere layer of air using her weapon, Sel Cross. "Night Scratch!" Visuel performed a powerful claw slash from her current distance. "Blink Shot!" Pisces charged her gun up and a blue water blast was launched.

"Taiki Bansei!" Shinken Green had and hold his weapon, Wood Spear rested behind his neck before spinning around, hitting the enemies around him. "Dai Senpuu Ha!" Dail released a strong horizontal purple tornado blast from his Axe Tagger. "Final Judgement!" Remls launches blue ball of concentrated air from his rifle, Iron Gale.

"Hyaku Mai Oroshi!" With the Sushi Disc equipped to Sakanamaru, Shinken Gold performed 100 fast slashes. "Matador Burst!" Tawlon launches a pair of yellow charged shots from Bull Cannon. "Penetrate Thunder!" Tragos leaped and dived before performing a drill attack using his weapon, Spiral Horn.

"Hyakka Ryōran!" With his Rekka Daizantou powered up with flames, Shinken Red (Takeru) slashed forward, unleashing a wave of fire. "Burning Falcon!" Tarious pulled off the string of his Falcon Bow, firing off a giant fiery arrow. "Hien Zan!" Lion swung his crossing swords forward, unleashing a large wave of fire that shapes like a small swallow. With all those attacks, the army of Nanashi and LBXs were annihilated completely.

Hence, only Corroder was left and the heroes gathered to confront him. "Looks like you're the only one left" Takeru pronounced. "Prepare yourself!" Hiro declared. "I really wonder about that? Even if I am alone, I'm not like those small fries that you guys easily beaten" Corroder warned.

"Who cares? We're taking you down for using us!" Ban proclaimed. Tarious step forward and reverted to Hiro. "We didn't come here unprepared" said Hiro. The bluenette then took out his Shodophone and set it to brush mode. "Ippitsu Sojo!" Hiro wrote the kanji '火' and transformed into Shinken Red.

"Shinken Red! Oozora Hiro! Going forth!" Shinken Red (Hiro) pulls out his Shinkenmaru and makes an uppercut slash. Then he rested the sword on his right shoulder and makes a forward punch with his left fist. Corroder only snorted in response. "Do what you want but you won't win against me!" Corroder declared. "Dream on!" Hiro retorted.

Just by swinging his right arm, Corroder summoned a barrage of missiles from the sky and ordered them to hit the heroes. The heroes took initiative to avoid the missiles by going to the sides. By that time, Shinken Red (Takeru) already had his Rekka Daizantou reverted to Shinkenmaru.

"Takeru-san, use this!" Shinken Red (Hiro) threw the white disc with the kanji '倍' towards Shinken Red (Takeru). The other Shinken Red just glanced at it before equipping it to his Shinkenmaru. Spinning the disc, Shinken Red (Takeru) noticed that another Shinkenmaru appeared in his other hand.

Shinken Red (Hiro) stood and spun the Common Disc equipped to his Shinkenmaru. With the sword glowing in red, Shinken Red (Hiro) pierce it forward while bending before he stood and had the sword's tip to point slightly backward and upward. "Rekka Daizantou!" Hiro's Shinkenmaru transformed into a large red zanbato.

There is a '火' in red colour at the end of the Rekka Daizantou. Instead of equipping the Shishi Disc, Hiro equipped the Double Disc on his big sword. Then an identical Rekka Daizantou appeared in his other hand.

Afterwards, the two Shinken Reds charged towards Corroder. The ghost once again unleashes more missiles from air and direct them towards the incoming two Shinken Reds. However, the GranSazers uses their special moves to eliminate those missiles.

As Corroder noticed the two are approaching closer, he decided to fly away. Shinken Blue and the others who noticed quickly took out their Shodophones and Sushi Changer. Each of them wrote a piece and combined it into the kanji '縛' (bind).

The kanji did what it meant, binding Corroder into his current position, much to the ghost's dismay. "What?!" Corroder cried. "Now, Take-chan! Hiro!" Genta announced. The two Shinken Reds then arrived, each doing a series of combos one at a time.

The first one was Shinken Red (Takeru) who lacerates Corroder's body a few times with all his might and stabbed both Shinkenmaru together at the chest. Afterwards, he switches place with Shinken Red (Hiro) who later gashed the ghost several times with two Rekka Daizantou as strong as possible.

Like Shinken Red (Takeru), he concluded his combo with both large swords stabbing at Corroder's chest. The two Shinken Reds immediately backed off from the ghost after the second combo ended. The ghost screamed in pain and fell straightaway before an explosion occur. "We did it!" Jin and the others cheered.

"Don't let your guard down!" Hiro warned abruptly. Everyone else who heard become alerted and had their sight on where Corroder exploded. Much to everyone's surprised, they saw a shadow as the smokes vanished. It does not look like a ghost but a beast with legs. The shadow revealed itself as a human-sized gargoyle.

It has a dark body with claws and everything a beast had, yellow eyes, bat wings and an ugly Dracula like face. On its torso, there is a brown door attached to it, as if it was some armour. Not to mention, it seems even scary when the heroes saw a pair of fang sticking out from the upper part of its mouth.

"How dare you…How dare you force me to go into my true form?!" Corroder reprimanded. "This is…his true form?" Takeru muttered. The gargoyle growled for a moment before it broke into a loud shriek, causing everyone to cover their ears.

While they were preoccupied by the terrible noise, Corroder charged towards them swiftly and hit all the heroes one by one until they fall. The damage done might be severe as none of them could get up quickly. The gargoyle gave a sneer when he saw how pathetic the heroes were. "Give it up, you all had no chance of winning against me" Corroder commanded.

"I refuse!" Hiro argued. "What...?!" Corroder snarled. The gargoyle saw Shinken Red (Hiro) stood up. "Who would listen to you?!" Hiro questioned angrily. Afterwards, Shinken Red (Takeru) stood too. "We came here to defeat you" Takeru pronounced.

"Let's go, Takeru-san!" Hiro proclaimed. "Yeah..." Takeru concurred. Both Shinken Reds took out something. Shinken Red (Hiro) brought out the Kyoryu Disc and equipped it to his Shinkenmaru while Shinken Red (Takeru) took out the Inromaru equipped with the True Disc.

Immediately, Shinken Red (Hiro) spun the disc while Shinken Red (Takeru) presses the button on the Inromaru and respectively transformed into Hyper Shinken Red and Super Shinken Red. "Hyper Shinken Red!" "Super Shinken Red!" "Going forth!"

After combining Inromaru with Shinkenmaru, Super Shinken Red and Hyper Shinken Red rush towards the gargoyle. "Don't be confident on yourselves!" Corroder cried. The gargoyle charged towards them at high speed. The two Shinken Reds deals a lot of clashing against the gargoyle.

For the other heroes who were watching, they can only see sparks formed from the slashes because Corroder and the two Shinken Reds moved too fast like a typhoon for them to catch on. Although obviously, they soon could see Hyper Shinken Red gets out from the mess and he uses Kyoryumaru elongated ability to attack from a distant.

Thanks to that, Corroder was knock out and fell to the floor. Hyper Shinken Red rushes to Super Shinken Red as the latter stood properly. "Let's finish him!" Takeru declared, he took out the Mougyuu Bazooka. Hyper Shinken Red nodded in response.

Super Shinken Red combined the Super Shinkenmaru on Mougyuu Bazooka, transforming it into Super Mougyuu Bazooka. Placing the Final Mysterious Disc inside Inromaru, he spun the disc at the hilt before aiming it towards Corroder.

"Super Mougyuu Bazooka! Gedo Fukumetsu!" Super Shinken Red launches an energy, flaming, charging bull from Super Mougyuu Bazooka. "Kyoryumaru! Tenchi Issen!" Hyper Shinken Red performed two slashes using the elongated ability of Kyoryumaru.

Both attacks hit Corroder and after the second attack finished, he fell to the ground and exploded. Everyone including the two thought that Corroder was defeated. However, their thoughts were wrong, Corroder is still alive, except they saw the gargoyle grown into a giant. Seeing this totally surprised them as they had their guard up.

"I shall defeat you scums and destroy this city!" "This guy...got a second life?" Chiaki whined. "Plus, his size is big as Samurai Ha-Oh" Ryunosuke mentioned. "Who cares! Let's just defeat this guy quickly!" Genta suggested. "Time to call the Ultra Star Gods" Ban announced.

Although this sounds weird and maybe impossible, Hyper Shinken Red could summon the Knuckle Riser on his left glove. The GranSazers went to their respective tribe and reached out their left hand with the Knuckle Riser. "Chou Sei Shin! We summoned you!" the GranSazers cried.

However, nothing happened and their Knuckle Risers did not glow like they used to, much to their dismay. "Oh no, we can't call the Ultra Star Gods" said Jin. "But why?" Jessica asked. The Shinkengers were shocked too when they know the GranSazers could not summoned their giant robots. Though Hyper Shinken Red remained silent even when this happened.

He is thinking of what should they do when they could not summon their Ultra Star Gods. "Everyone, let's go together with the Shinkengers" Hiro commanded after some thoughts. The sudden statement was surprising and confusing. Mithras and the others thought about it briefly and eventually they nodded concurringly.

Hyper Shinken Red turned and nodded at Super Shinken Red, who later responded in the same way. "Let's go!" Takeru declared. Super Shinken Red then took out the red disc with the kanji '全' (All) and loaded into Inromaru before spinning the disc at the hilt. "Zen Samurai Gattai!" 11 Origamis; Shishi, Ryuu, Kame, Kuma, Saru, Kabuto, Kajiki, Tora, Ika, Ebi and Ushi combined into one giant robot.

"Samurai Ha-Oh! United under Providence!" All the Shinkengers stood alongside the GranSazers in the cockpit room. Hyper Shinken Red did not have a podium in front of him but instead stood beside Lion and Super Shinken Red. As for the rest, they stood beside the Shinkengers as below:

1\. Shinken Gold – Tawlon, Tragos

2\. Shinken Blue – Gorbion, Gans

3\. Shinken Pink – Velsou, Pisces

4\. Shinken Green – Remls, Dail

5\. Shinken Yellow – Visuel, Mithras

"Become as big as you want! But you won't be able to defeat me!" Corroder declared. The gargoyle flew high and then charged towards Samurai Ha-Oh at high speed before pounding into them repeatedly from the robot's side.

For the heroes inside the robot, the cockpit was quaked from the gargoyle's attack and they could hardly maintain their balance. "This is the end!" Corroder proclaimed as he was charging towards the nearly beaten up Samurai Ha-Oh. Super Shinken Red took countermeasure and had Samurai Ha-Oh to spin around as fast as it can.

The gargoyle was sent flying and screaming in pain upon hitting the spinning robot. "Now!" Takeru announced. The Shinkengers took out their Shodophones and Sushi Changer and wrote the kanji for each origami. Hyper Shinken Red wrote the kanji '牛' (Ushi).

"Mojikara Dai Dan En!" Samurai Ha-Oh swung the DaiShinken slowly in full circle and the kanji for each Origami appeared before they gathered into the Gatling gun on top of its head. The red discs spun quickly and they fired off a massive blue laser with yellow spiral.

The attacks hit Corroder and an explosion briefly occurred. However, just before anyone could celebrate, a red-eyed centipede came from the flames and rammed against Samurai Ha-Oh, pushing the robot back. The heroes were shocked and did not understand what happened, not when the flames of the explosion vanished.

Then, they saw him, Corroder still survived and to make things worse, the door on his torso opens, revealing a centipede that can elongate itself. "What?!" Hiro exclaimed. "It's not over yet! I was finally able to get out from the seal placed on me. I won't lose" Corroder announced.

The gargoyle had his centipede on the chest to batter Samurai Ha-Oh repeatedly until the heroes inside the cockpit fell onto their knees. All the heroes stood up again but unfortunately "No way...Mojikara Dai Dan En is not strong to beat him" Ryunosuke mentioned. _If only we could have DaiSazer with us, we could have defeat him._ Hiro thought. "What should we do?" Kotoha asked panicky. "We're going to need a different attack" Chiaki stated.

(Play song: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger)

 _CHAN-CHAN-BARA CHANBARA!  
CHAN-BARA-BARA CHANBARA!  
SAMURAI SENTAI SHINKENJĀ! APPARE!_

"A different attack?" Genta echoed as he thinks before he looked at Super Shinken Red. "Take-chan! Hiro! Kyoryu Origami!" he cried. Super Shinken Red and Hyper Shinken Red who heard this understood and nodded towards each other. The GranSazers were confused at first that is until Hyper Shinken Red took out the Kyoryumaru and spun the disc at its hilt. The katana glowed in red and Hyper Shinken Red pointed it forward.

 _NAGARE (×2) MUKASHI WA IMA  
NIHON NO SUPIRITTSU MEZAMETE YUKU  
MISERU SHINKEN NAMETARA KIKEN _

_SUKI WO MISETARA ASU WA NAI ZE_

Samurai Ha-Oh pointed the DaiShinken forward and it transformed into a giant living Kyoryumaru. Hyper Shinken Red stabbed it forward and the Kyoryu Origami moved on its own. "Don't be impudent!" Corroder proclaimed. The gargoyle tried to counter using his centipede chest. The centipede tried to eat Kyoryu Origami but unfortunately for the centipede, Kyoryu Origami bites the centipede's neck, cutting it off from Corroder.

This causes the gargoyle to back off a bit and he felt pain from his centipede being cut off. To make things worse for him, Kyoryu Origami charged and bites off his wings. Hence, Corroder can no longer fly into the sky and his body was damaged heavily. "Why you! I won't be seal for a second or a third time!" Corroder pronounced.

 _IPPITSU SŌJŌ TENKA GOMEN!_

 _HAKUSHU NO ARASHI SHIN'UCHI TŌJŌ  
HANAFUBUKI KIRARI IZA YUKE SAMURAI  
SONO INOCHI WO MAMORU TAME_

"What are you babbling nonsense?" Takeru questioningly scorned. "It won't be a seal! You shall be defeated!" Hiro proclaimed. Hyper Shinken Red spun the Kyoryu Disc at the hilt. The giant Kyoryumaru then combined with Samurai Ha-Oh, turning it into Kyoryu Samurai Ha-Oh. When wielded in the right hand, Kyoryu Samurai Ha-Oh swung the katana once, with Kyoryu Origami roared.

 _KIRIKIRI MAIMAI SAIGO NI BANZAI  
KOTOBA NO PAWĀ BAKUHATSU SURU  
RETTSU BUSHIDŌ (RETTSU BUSHIDŌ) SHŌBU SHIYŌ (SHŌBU SHIYŌ)  
SAMURAI SENTAI SHINKENJĀ! APPARE!_

"Everyone, combined the power of all origamis and ourselves into one!" Hiro commanded. "All right!" everyone else responded. The Shinkengers took out their swords and spun the discs equipped. The GranSazers concentrated their powers into their Knuckle Risers.

"12 Origamis!" Takeru and the Shinkengers shouted. "12 Astro Signs!" Hiro and the GranSazers cried. "HYPER SAMURAI GIRI!" The Shinkengers slashed their sword forward while the GranSazers punched their left fists forward. Kyoryu Samurai Ha-Oh channelled the symbol of each of astrological sign and kanji for each Origami into Kyoryumaru. The tyrannosaurus-shark sword glowed in yellow-gold colour.

Kyoryu Samurai Ha-Oh then slashed the powered up Kyoryumaru onto Corroder. In a spilt of second, the gargoyle's body was bifurcated and he fell while screaming before bursting into an explosion. The Shinkengers and GranSazers cheered upon the defeat of Corroder. Like always, Shinken Gold rushed to everyone back and forth while yelling, "Wait! Wait! Wait!"

Everyone else stopped cheering and had their attention on Shinken Gold. "This is where we have to do a clap of victory!" Genta pronounced. "All of GranSazers, please join us" he invited. "What is this all about, Hiro?" Ban asked. "Just do it, everyone. When Genta-san stopped yelling, just clap together" Hiro politely ordered.

Unbothered to ask any more questions, the heroes each had their palms open and ready for a clap. With Shinken Gold shouting to lead, Samurai Ha-Oh and all the heroes inside clapped their hands simultaneously the moment his yelling went silent.

The claps were loud, that is sure. "With this, the chapter was brought to a close" Hiro and Takeru proclaimed. Afterwards both Shinken Reds gave a high five to each other while the others continued to celebrate their victory.

 **Nothing to say, just rate and review.**


	12. Epilogue

**To tell the truth, I already finished writing this epilogue. Reason? Read this epilogue first until the end and you will find the answer.**

Tomorrow morning...

Everyone return to the mansion after the battle. They all had received and used quite a fair amount of damage and strength respectively from it. Hence, they deserved to have some rest to recover themselves and of course had something good to eat.

Though sadly, Hiro and his friends cannot remain in Takeru's timeline any longer because they may interfere with whatever might happen if they stay. The only reason they remain before was because they had a vindicating situation.

Now that situation had been settled, they must return to their world at the appropriate timeline as soon as possible. After all, they had been there for more than three months. Currently, Hiro and his friends stood outside the mansion with the samurais, Hikoma and a few Kuroko to see them home. Genta held the robotic lantern, DaiGoyo in his left hand.

"Thank you for everything, everyone" Hiro thanked, referring to the residents of Shiba household. "Sadly, we had to go back" he politely regretted. "We know. Do what you must" Chiaki replied. "But...I still want to stay a little bit longer..." Asuka whined.

"No complaints, Asuka" Jessica notified and Asuka just shrugged it off. "A lot of things happen between the two of us at first, Takeru-san. But I totally enjoyed staying and training with you and your allies" Hiro stated. The bluenette reached out his right hand towards Takeru.

"Yeah, me too" Takeru concurred and responded in the same way as Hiro before shaking hands. The moment Hiro shakes hand with Takeru, he saw a vision that will bound to happen. It happened at the common room and the samurais were present with Hikoma and a few Kuroko.

Takeru is sitting at his throne-like place except the cushion were gold silk and much thicker. The Shiba True 18th heir, Princess Shiba Kaoru were present too with her retainer, Tanba Toshizo with the latter sitting down on the floor. There seems to be some argument as Toshizo refused to let Takeru sat on his platform,

"Princess, this person is a shadow" Toshizo muttered. "Hey! A mere shadow…" Then he gets up and tried to pull the cushion away. "He is not a shadow!" Kaoru scolded. Toshizo halted his action and then everyone in the room noticed a Kuroko approaching with a scroll.

The Kuroko opened the scroll, which the contents revealed to be the chart of Shiba clan. Toshizo zoomed in at the part where Kaoru's name was and then saw Takeru's name under her. "I have adopted him" Kaoru announced. "Huh?!" Toshizo responded. "Eh?" "No way" "Eh?!" "Eh?!" As for everyone else, they were surprised and could not believe it too, with Mako already understood what Kaoru said.

Although for Kotoha, she reacted with a smile instead. "You're a mother?" Kotoha asked. Genta nearly fall when he heard such question. Takeru finds it embarrassing that everyone knew he was adopted. "Yes" Kaoru confirmed. "Is this for real?" Chiaki muttered in disbelief. His rival, Takeru, the Shinken Red that he wanted to surpass was adopted by Kaoru as her son. The samurais find this news is totally weird, no matter how they look at it.

"Even if he can't use the sealing character, Takeru has enough Mojikara to fight. Historically, adoption has been an option when there is no heir" Kaoru explained. In other words, Takeru had become a legitimate heir of Shiba Clan. Toshizo finds this unacceptable and of course approaches the princess to argue.

"This is too crazy! What's important is the Shiba BLOODLINE! Anyway, your 'child' is older than you!" Toshizo protested. "For now, hurry down!" Kaoru's retainer tried to pull Takeru down. "Ruffian!" Kaoru berated and Toshizo halted his action. "Even if he is older…even if he is not connected by Shiba blood, Takeru is my son. He is the Shiba Clan's 19th head" Kaoru pointed out. "Your head is high! Lower it!" she ordered to everyone around.

Although the fact that Takeru was adopted was weird, Ryunosuke and the others were elated by it. Hence, they willingly kneel with their heads for Takeru. Even Toshizo, who was initially against Kaoru's decision to adopt Takeru as the new heir, reluctantly lowered his head too for the 19th head of Shiba clan. The vision ended there.

Hiro finds this vision weird too but realising the fact that he is currently shaking hands with Takeru, he just responded with a smile. Takeru responded in the same way too. No words were needed to express their feelings as they let their hands go. "Hey, Hiro. How can we return to our world?" Ban asked.

"Don't worry. We'll open a portal to reach there with their help" Hiro answered. "Let's do it, you guys!" Takeru ordered. "Yeah!" Ryunosuke and the others responded. The samurais then took out their Shodophones and Sushi Changer. Each of them wrote a piece and combined them into the full kanji of '関' (Gate).

The kanji itself transformed into a wide grey portal as everyone witnessed it. "If we go through this portal, we can return to our world and original timeline" Hiro stated. "Better hurry up, it won't last long" Ryunosuke reminded. "All right. Then we'll take our leave now" Hiro concluded.

"Take care" said Hikoma. Takeru and the others then waved their hands towards Hiro and his friends. A lot of farewell sentences were conveyed as Hiro and his friends went towards the portal. The moment the last person entered completely, which is Hiro, the portal vanished.

Silent briefly filled the surrounding right after the portal vanished. "There they go..." Kotoha muttered, breaking the ice. "Well, this is the best way after all" Ryunosuke replied. "Who would had thought that a kid like him is Shinken Red? I never really thought that he would be" Chiaki admitted.

"There is a lot of things that can you learn from him, right, Lord?" Hikoma stated. "What is that supposed to mean?" Takeru questioned in an annoying tone. The samurai lord stared weirdly at his guardian. "Just what Ji-san said, maybe you can start act and do things like Hiro did" Chiaki pointed out. "Like cooking, for example?" Genta suggested.

"I really wondered how Lord-sama's cooking would taste like...?" Kotoha muttered curiously. "I'm curious too..." said DaiGoyo. These comments somehow annoyed their samurai lord. "Enough! I'm not learning or doing anything that brat usually do" Takeru pouted.

Then the samurai lord stormed off back to the mansion, much to everyone's expectation. _I guess Takeru is Takeru. A little unfriendly and quite a stuck-up Lord-sama._ Mako thought as she smiled.

Meanwhile in Tokio City...

It is already night and at Tokio Sia Park, Hiro and his friends stood there. They seemed to arrive there the moment they went through the grey portal made of Mojikara. Most of them were reminisced, because they had feel like they left their world for too long. As for Hiro, he was gazing at the stars, wondering about Takeru. _Good luck, Shiba Clan 19th heir, Shiba Takeru._ The bluenette smiled and felt happy for the person he was thinking.

(Play music: Shinkenger OST 'Something Treasured Left Behind')

Hiro then noticed that every seems quite happy as they managed to get back to their world. He felt the same way and thought that he should go home where his family were. He silently walks away until he was not so near them. "Everyone, I'm going back" Hiro pronounced. Immediately, Ban and the others were surprised, seized up in response and stared at the bluenette who turned his back on them and was about to leave.

"Wait, Hiro!" Ban called out. "What's wrong?" The bluenette halted his steps and asked. He did not even turn his head to see their face. "We would like to apologise…for hurting you. Even if we're manipulated, it still doesn't change the fact that we tried to kill you. Plus…" Ban explained. "Enough!" Hiro reprimanded. Everyone was surprised when they heard the bluenette outbursts at them. "Hiro…" Ban muttered.

"Everyone… I understood and knew what everyone want to say for me. But listen to what I'm about to say. For me to save all of you, I had to infuse a lot of Mojikara for each one. But, at the same time, doing so will kill you all. Worse, Ran-san was infused with the maximum amount of Mojikara compared to the rest just to free her from being a Gedo. To make things crystal clear, I purposely gambled with your lives" Hiro pointed out.

This statement totally surprised them. Then everyone else saw him turned around who seems to be glaring at them. Though, they were surprised again when they saw the bluenette had his expression changed to sad and guilty, which is like them. "Sorry…" Hiro apologised mutteringly.

Ban and the rest were speechless. Instead of them apologising for what they did, it was Hiro who apologised for what he did. The bluenette quickly turned to his cold-like expression. "I'm done talking about this" said Hiro as he turned his backs on them. "Don't ever bring this up again. Got it?" the bluenette then takes his leave after conveying his final words.

Ban and the rest remain silent and did not budge a bit as they looked their friend leave. Ran then stared at the blue orchid that Hiro gave to her. _Hiro. Everyone and I placed a lot of burdens on you. Yet, you're the only one who suffered from all this. Sorry…_ Ran apologised for the bluenette from her mind.

[Play song in the background: (Magiranger) TENKUUKAI NO YASURAGI (Peace in the Heaven) by Kikuchi Mika]

Meanwhile, at the new Oozora's resident…

Hiro's mother, Haruka, in her blue sweater and brown pants is sitting at the sofa in the living room, alone. Without her glasses, she was staring at a picture frame containing the photo of a young Hiro. Then she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. The time was read as 2345 or 11:45 PM. Then she stared again at her son's photo.

"Looks like he won't return today as well…" Haruka muttered sadly. Then she gets up from the sofa and placed the photo frame on a cupboard before going back to her bedroom. Haruka was about to do so, that is until she heard the gate of their house creaked open. Hearing that causes her to rush towards the front door and went out from her house. The moment Haruka gets out, she saw what she was really expecting.

Hiro, although had a change in appearance in his clothing that bears the significant of Shiba clan, returned. Her son is closing back the gate at that time before he noticed her. "I'm back…Mom" said Hiro. His tone was a little dull but she does not mind. "Welcome back, Hiro…" Haruka happily greeted.

Though, before she could say anything further, Hiro rushes in and embraced her. "Hiro?!" Haruka exclaimed. "Mom…I'm…scared…" Hiro mutteringly confessed. "If I mess up…everything is over…for Ran-san and the rest" he whispered. She was surprised by what her son just said but even more when she heard him sobbing.

Haruka did not understand what is the reason and what her son was scared off but she knew Hiro needed comfort as much as possible. Hence, she returns the gesture by embracing him. "Don't be afraid, Mom…is here for you" Haruka assured Hiro. While caressing her son's hair, she had a gentle smile on her face while gazing at the sobbing Hiro.

 _A lot of hard things must had happened to you, Hiro. Even if you did not say it, I can tell. You're my son. You wanted to come to me and cry but you had to hold it in. You're hurt… so many times yet you grown, much more than what I can hope for. This is what I can least do for you right now but I will continue supporting you in the future during your thick and thin moments._ Haruka vowed in her mind.

"Thank you for being my son" she muttered. "What do you say, Mom?" Hiro asked, while still embracing her. "Nothing…" Haruka replied. "Do you want to eat something?" she asked. Hiro only nodded in response while still hugging her. "Then, let's go inside. I'll prepare what you want" said Haruka. Afterwards, both let go of their embraces and went inside the house.

 **KORE NITE IKKEN RAKUCHAKU (With this, the chapter ended). The sequel for this will be with Goseiger. Sorry for not updating this sooner even though I already finished it. I was preparing the prologue of the sequel. Please Rate and Review.**


End file.
